The Ass End Of This World
by emilyrose727
Summary: Clementine was 16 when she met the cabin survivors. Since then she's been nothing but confused and broken. walkers may prove to be the least of her problems as she is is trying to fix a broken group and hold onto those she loves. and one more thing,... shes also falling in love with the person she least suspected. Rated T for graphic violence,language,non graphic sex, Please review
1. Chapter 1

Dicalimer!_I do not own the walking dead. Now viewers please bare with me for the first one and a half chapters. its pretty much like the game but to about the second half of the second chapter it gets a bit different. Some character deaths may be delayed, different, or not existent. so in other words if your looking for a copy of the game in words this isnt it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy. leave any suggestions or constructive criticism in reviews. i promise to look through them. Thank you so much!

This is in Clem's POV so it's first person. _

* * *

><p>I was starting to regain consciousness. Everything looked so bleary. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. My arm…. was bit by a dog. And I met the two men in the woods. What were their names? Luke and Peter, that's right. Everything is starting to come back to me. My vision turned back to normal and the first thing I saw was the barrel of a gun.<p>

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran. The man holding the gun pulled the trigger, but luckily no one was shot. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. There were five people looking at me. The woman was pregnant, without a doubt. Other than that they seem relatively normal. Luke came out of the cabin.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked and walked towards me, "Are you ok?"

"Damn it, Nick every lurker from a mile could have heard that!" The woman cursed

"Hey it's not my fault! She ran!"

"Well, Nick can you really fucking blame her?" Luke questioned, "Hey guys, she's just scared."

"Not to interrupt," I cut in, "But can someone tell me where the hell I am?"

Soon a Hispanic man named Carlos came up to me. He must have been the doctor that Peter was talking about. The man reached out to grab my arm, but out of reflex I backed up away from him. He gave this annoyed look and tuned to face Luke,

"I can't help her if she won't let me,"

"You have to trust us, Clementine," Luke stated.

"Last time I trusted a group of strangers," I responded, "I almost ate someone's legs."

The whole group just looked disgusted and flinched at that. Carlos came up to me again and grabbed my arm. He rolled up my shirt sleeve and examined the wound. I silently hissed in pain as he touched the skin around it.

Carlos shrugged, "Could be anything."

"We could cut her arm off," Peter suggested.

"You aren't going to do anything to my arm! It was a dog bite I swear!" I begged.

"Bullshit!" I heard Nick.

"Everybody calm down," Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay what can we do to be sure?"

"Wait," Carlos said simply, "We lock her in the shed and wait till mourning. If a fever sets in we know she will turn."

"You want to lock me in the shed?!" am I hearing them right, "Are you crazy my arm could get infected!

"She's right. We should just kill her now!" the pregnant lady joined in.

"My arm needs to be cleaned and stitched!"

After a few more moments of arguing Luke declared being locked in a dark, filthy, worn down shed was the best I was going to get. He and Nick walked me to the shed. Halfway there I slowed down to look at my room for the evening and Nick gabbed my back hard with the gun he had pointed at my back.

"Calm down," I said sharply at him, "I'm not going to turn and eat your pretty eyes out, and I am perfectly capable of walking without you helping."

I walked in and they closed the doors. The shed was dark, it didn't smell to great either. It was a couple hours before I got bored. I looked throughout the room. I found a tackle box I found some fishing lines inside. I can use this for thread. I realized that a wooden plank was blocking a way out. I found a hammer on the shelf and removed it. I smiled and crawled out of that horrible place.

It was dark outside now. I looked at the cabin and debated on leaving. I can't leave I need to fix my arm. I can sneak in the house get a needle, peroxide, and bandages, then I can sew my arm in the shed and leave. I can take the hammer and use it as a weapon. I walked up the cabin's porch stairs. I recognized the familiar yelling of the pregnant lady. When she was gone I knocked on the window so her husband would see me. He tried to help me this morning he may help me now.

He made a double take when he saw me and he opened the window, "What are you doing here?"

"I need help," I looked at him and tried to pull of the most, 'helpless little girl' face I could with blood running down my arm.

"What? You want my help? No. no, I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Would you really just let me die like this? Please, I need bandages , needle, and something to clean it with."

The big man sighed, "Just stay here," I waited for about three minutes and he came back, "This was all I could get you," he said as he handed me some ugly pink pieces of cloth, "I also… got you a juice box" He stammered awkwardly. I grinned, god I was so thirsty.

"Thank you so much! I won't forget you helped me," I took the supplies happily, "You're going to be a good dad!" He smiled at that and I heard Carlos shout

"Alvin! House meeting in five!"

"You have to go!" the man I now knew as Alvin said.

I nodded and I walked down the porch steps I walked around the house and found another wooden plank. I removed the nails connecting it to the house and I slipped in. I could hear their footsteps above me. I found a trapdoor and I used my pocket knife to open it. The knife broke in half after I got it open.

"Damn it," I silently cursed under my breath as I lifted the trapdoor open. If I ever become friends with these people they owe me a new knife. I walked into the living room. The cabin is a decent size and is actually quite warm. The candles they had lit kind of defined it as a little spooky.

I walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom to my left. I sighed of relieve when a saw that it was empty. I looked about but I couldn't find anything. I opened up the a desk and found a golden watch. It's a very beautiful watch. I kind of want to take it. I really should only take what I need. I just shrugged and put the shiny tool into my back pocket. I left the room and entered the one across from me. I opened the door and gasped. There was another girl in here. I expected her to scream or to shoot me or something.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" She said to me.

"Can you help me, Please?" I asked. She motioned me to come in. I did and closed the door behind me.

"My dad said I'm not suppose to talk to you!"

I wanted to change the subject and get her to help me. So I played nice, "What are you reading? I like books."

"It's called, 'The Guurgles'. It's about trans dimensional body snatchers." She smiled, "Im Sarah!"

"I'm Clementine," she nodded and then she looked at my arm, "A dog bit me," I explained, "do you want to see?"

She hesitated, "It wasn't one of them?" I shook my head no and lifted my sleeve so she could see it. She looked at it and cringed. I chuckled a little and decided I liked this girl.

"Could you help me?" I asked, "I need something to clean it up with, and a needle and thread."

"I may have something to clean it up with," She moved to the other side of the room and looked through her stuff, "Just don't tell my dad!" I nodded and waited. She faced me a second later with some hydrogen peroxide. I groaned a little. I remember before when I scraped my knee outside and my mom put that on it. It burned, a lot.

"Thank you so much!" I praised her. we were silent for a moment as I took it.

"We're friends!" she said suddenly, "Right! We can be best friends!" _Wait, what? _This is weird. She was like an over excited puppy. She did just help me so I'll be nice.

"Yes, we're friends," She is in a cabin full of adults. She must be lonely.

"Pinky swear?" she held up her pinky. I lifted mine and we interlocked our two fingers, "A pinky swear is forever!"

I said thanks again and left the room. I journeyed to the bathroom and I found a needle. I was about to exit when I heard footsteps. I panicked a little but I ended up hiding in the bathtub. The pregnant lady, Rebecca I think her name was, walked in and washed her face.

"Let it be okay and let it be his," I heard her mumble under her breath.

After she left I got out of that house. I made my way back to the shed. I set the supplies down and took a breath. This group is going crazy! Rebecca had an affair, Sarah, the girl, was clearly overprotected, and they locked me in a shed! I calmed down and looked at what I had. I have everything I need, I can sew my arm up now.

"Okay, let's get to work," I mumbled as I picked up the needle, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>I gasped for air. The walker is now dead and the hammer is stuck in its skull. My screaming must have attracted it. I heard the shed doors open and soon enough all of the cabin survivors were here. They looked shocked and bewildered at the sight before them. I finally pulled the hammer out of the walker and faced them.<p>

"I am STILL NOT BITTEN," I said firmly, "I NEVER was. And you left me out here to die!"

Luke, who I assume was the leader, looked apologetic, so did Alvin. I don't know why though, Alvin helped me. Rebecca just seemed pissed off that I survived. Nick came forward and looked at my arm.

"You patched yourself up?" Luke questioned.

"Did she steal from us?!" Rebecca asked.

"I did," I confirmed, "I stole from you, and I'm sorry, but you left me no choice."

"Well, I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I was being a dick out there."

"Yes," I smiled, "Yes you were."

Luke burst into laughter and Nick couldn't help but smile. He was apologizing for almost killing me just that day. I can't hold a grudge against him, he was just trying to protect his friends. Were I in his place I would have done the same… and I wouldn't have missed.

" Just hope you can forget about it," Nick scratched his head.

"Well If I didn't forgive anyone for almost killing me I wouldn't have any friends."

Another small chuckle from Luke and he and Nick left for bed. Rebecca came out shortly after. She gave me this stare that just told me that I better leave. I just decided to mind my own business and finish the oatmeal Luke gave me.

"I don't give a fuck if you are a teenage girl," She stated, "You got what you needed now go!"

'You really should watch your language if you're going to be a mom."

"And you should watch your ass if you know what's good for you."

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this, "Who's baby is it?"

"What?" She was shocked.

"If it's not Alvin's then who's is it?"

"You shut your fucking mouth!" She hissed.

"You should probably think about being nicer to me," I threatened, " That's just my advice."

She just stared at me harshly and left the room without another word being spoken.

* * *

><p>"UNCLE PETE!" Nick quickly reloaded his rifle but it was far too late. One walker was eating at his neck while another was tearing open his stomach.<p>

"NICK! We have to go!"

"You could have saved him!" he was angry, "How could you just leave him?!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry i know i said i was going to put new stuff in here but i couldn't fit much in. This next chapter is completely different stuff. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"I had to kill my mom," <em>Holy shit. <em>I didn't expect that. I knew that she died but I didn't know what happened, "Sounds funny when I say it out loud."

"It's not that it sounds funny," I told him, "It's that it just makes everything real."

Silence.

"So who was it?" he asked.

I frowned, "His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive."

"What happened to him?"

"I- I" I looked away, "I killed him. He's dead because of me." After all this time it still hurt to talk about him.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"When this all started, mom and dad were on vacation in Savannah. I had this radio that I would use to talk to them before. When Lee found me I didn't get rid of it. I got it working after we found some batteries in this other guys car. We assumed the guy was dead, but we were wrong. He also had a radio and he talked to me on it. He told me that he knew were my parents were and that I needed to convince the group to come to Savannah." I took a breath, " We did end up going there in search of a boat. One day I just ran off to find this man and he planned to kidnap me. Lee looked for me and when he found me, he told me that he was bitten and that I had to shoot him."

Nick listened intently as I told my story, "Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"I saw them," My voice broke, "But it wasn't them, they were walkers. Lee passed out when I saw them. I managed to pull him out of the hoard we were walking through. For all I know, my parents are still aimlessly wondering Savannah eating people," a few tears escaped my eyes.

I don't know what possessed him to do it but he used his hand to cup my cheek and he swiped the tears on my skin away. He sat closer to me and hugged me. I cried just a little. Eventually he let go and backed up. He wavered a bit. I chuckled. He was so drunk. He probably won't remember this in the morning.

"Luke always use to push me," he said suddenly, "I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it, his big plan, some fucking plan. Six months in we were flat broke, but I didn't care. We were having fun."

Luke and Nick have known each other for a very long time. I think Luke said ten years. I didn't know they had a business, a very failed business. Nick chuckled. I feel bad that the solution he turned to after Pete died was getting shit faced. Kenny did the same thing when we couldn't find the boat, after his wife and child died.

"I wish I could be more like him," He dragged me out of my thoughts, "Wish I could just keep moving all the time. I'm just not… built like that."

Silence

"Everyone I group with, it happened to them," He talked again, "And it's going to happen to us. We're all so fucked"

"We'll make it!" I said quickly.

"Bullshit! Everyone dies!"

Silence. He offered me some of the whiskey he was drinking. I took a swig and started coughing. It's much stronger than I'm use to. He laughed loudly. I smiled and my throat burned. I never really drink alcohol. Sometimes when Christa and I found some she'd let me have a sip and we would use the rest to help start a fire.

"We'll make it." I repeated.

"Even if we do, what for?"

"For our friends, their family." He smiled and looked at me. I looked at him too and the first thing I noticed were his eyes.

_"Calm down," I said sharply at him, "I'm not going to turn and eat your pretty eyes out,"_

His eyes are pretty. Pretty is an understatement. They're beautiful. They are a light shape of blue and I see someone who's lost. Lost, but hasn't completely given up hope of finding light in the darkness. They're also scared. Terrified that the dark will consume them and that they will have nothing left. I've never seen such eyes.

"Come on," I smiled and took his hand, "Let's go,"

We stood apart and I moved the rotten crate of apples from the doors. We were maybe three and a half feet from the doors when Nick got attacked by the walker. He punched the walker away from and and told me to run. I went back for him and he told me to go and pushed me away this time. I did. I ran and dodged a couple walkers. I didn't stop running until I reached the cabin.

* * *

><p>"Say 'cheese!" Sarah said when I walked in the room. She had a camera? When did she get one of those?, "I found it under the house! There was all sorts of cool thing down there!" okay, that's when, "Will you take one of me?"<p>

I smiled and took the camera from her. _Click. _When the image came out of it, I handed Sarah the photo. She smiled. That smile soon faded away, "Where's my dad?"

_Damn it!_ Did she really have to ask that? Carlos and Rebecca left as soon as I told them Pete was dead. Luke and Alvin left in search for Nick and I. Rebecca was yelling at Carols to get the guns. Before they left Carlos practically begged me to watch over Sarah and to not tell her anything.

"Oh, he's out… fishing," I lied.

"I know that's not true," _ ouch! _How am I going to get out of this one? Sarah sat on the floor and breathed in deep. I think she has some kind of anxiety problem. Carlos told me that if she understood what was really like out there that she would, '_Cease to function,_'

Suddenly she smiled, "Want to see what else I found?" I nodded happy that the subject was changed. I was a lot less happy when I found out that it was a gun she was showing me, "Will you show me how to use it? What if I really need to use one, one day?"

_Carlos is going to kill me_, "Alright come here, now first it's not a toy. Second when you reach out your arm to shoot don't interlock your elbows. Keep them bended slightly…"

"Get out of here!" I hissed at the stranger, "I've got a gun,"

"Smart girl," He said, "I would too. I'll cut to the chase I'm looking for seven people. A couple of farm boys, and an old man, A Hispanic man and his daughter, quite girl bit taller than you, big black guy, this big," he gestured with his arms, "And a pretty little pregnant lady."

I felt a little panicked when I realized that the description matched Luke ,Nick, Pete, Carlos, Sarah, Alvin, And Rebecca. Oh Clementine what did you get yourself into now? I tried to sound relaxed as I answered his question, "That is A LOT of people to lose."

He nodded in agreement. Who is this man and why was he looking for my friends, "I'm sorry im being rude. What's your name sweet heart?"

"my name is Carley," I remember that woman. I think Lee liked her.

"Carley? That's a sweet name."

CREAK. The floor made a sound and the man notice. He look at me suspiciously, "Is someone else here?"

I quickly nodded, 'no' but the man pulled out his gun and walked toward the stairs. I really started to panic, I feared for Sarah's life. I like Sarah. I'm only a little older then her and Sarah's childish personality always lifts everyone's spirits. I was relieved when he opened the door and she was nowhere in sight.

"I told you nobody's here," he was about to leave the room but he stopped in his tracks and picked something from the floor. He had a sick smile on his face as he held up the object. It was the photo of Sarah, "Who is this?"

I took the photo and pretended to examine it, "Well it's a girl."

He squinted, "You have no idea who these people are do you?" he looked around, "I better be going."

He was down the stairs when I looked at him, "WAIT!, WHO ARE YOU?!" He didn't answer. He walked out of the house and Sarah crawled out of her hiding spot.

* * *

><p>"WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!" Rebecca screamed at me.<p>

"God damn Rebecca, calm down," I responded, "I told you everything I know"

"Rebecca go get some water," Alvin is very concerned for his pregnant wife. Shorty after our, 'guest,' left Alvin and Luke came back with Rebecca and Carlos. Sarah ran to her dad and told him about what happened while he was gone. Rebecca was taking all her anger out on me, and she was being a real bitch about it too.

"What did he look like?" Luke asked.

"He had a big brown coat with a fur collar."

The whole cabin group exchanged glanced, "Okay everyone pack up we're moving on," Luke declared.

"Wait what about Nick?" I asked

"You were with him right? I nodded, "Then lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Hey man, you got any aspirin?" My pulse returned to normal when I saw that he wasn't dead.<p>

"Nick, you asshole!" Luke smiled visibly happy to see his friend. He helped him up and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry about Pete," Nick started to tear up.

Everyone just stayed silent as Luke held Nick close and comforted him. After a moment Luke informed Nick of our situation and we got back on the road. It wasn't long before nick slowed his pace so he could walk by me. He looked at me and I pretended not to notice.

"Hey Clem," He started, "Thank you, thank you for not giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you, Nick, " _Oh my god. Did I really just say that._ Nick smiled at what I had said and every other group member looked in my direction with a grin from ear to ear. Sarah held a hand to her mouth to stop from giggling. _Great, now I've done it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Please review and thank you for reading_

* * *

><p>"Luke?" I caught up with him, "Can we stop for the night? We've been walking for hours!". Everyone is tired beyond belief. Luke turned around and saw that the rest of the group was like, five feet away from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"Yes," He gave in, "Yeah, that sound like a good idea."

_Oh thank god! _I swear I am going to pass out. Luke and I turned around and walked back to the rest of the group. I announced that we were resting for the night everyone gave a small smile. Everyone set their sleeping bags somewhere by the area. Carlos came up to me to give me a sleeping bag.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Unless you have a bed in your backpack, no I don't think so."

He chuckled, "Sarah's too shy to ask you so she wanted me to ask if you would sleep by us tonight."  
>"Is she afraid?" I was concerned .<p>

He nodded, "We're all afraid,"

Silence

"Yeah, I'll sleep by you guys," He turned to leave but I called for him, "Wait, Carlos!" He turned and looked at me, "I actually wanted to talk to you about Sarah."

He gave me this look that almost made me reconsider bringing up the topic, "What is it?" he folded his arms ready to defend against what I was going to say.

"I know you're just looking out for her," I started. "And I know you'll do whatever you can to keep her safe, but Sarah really needs to know what's going on and how to defend herself. She needs to know how to shoot again, and how to keep from getting a walkers attention an-"

"No," he said flatly, "It's too dangerous."

"It's too dangerous _not _to! Think about what could have happened if I hadn't been at the cabin today."

"I said 'no' Clementine!" Carlos walked away and I went to set my stuff by Sarah. Sarah grinned as I came over.

"Hey, Clem,"

"Hi Sarah,"

"Guess what I found at the cabin!'"

What could she be so excited about, "Another book?"

"No."

"Coloring pencils?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"I wish!"

"Okay I give up."

She pulled her backpack to her and undid the zipper. She opened it wide and moved her stuff around. She pulled out a jar. It's a small jar that's half empty. I took the jar from her hand and I recognized it as peanut butter. My eyes went wide. I forgot what peanut butter tasted like. Sarah looked around us as if scared someone was going to see her with it.

"Do you want to share it?" She asked. I nodded and I felt childish for my eagerness. Sarah took out two plastic spoons from her bag, "Don't tell my dad!"

"I won't," I promised as I took the spoon and twisted the off the lid. I shoved my spoon in the jar and scooped up a big amount. I smelled the goodness on the spoon and placed it in my mouth. I nearly moaned at the yummines invading my taste buds. I smiled at Sarah and handed her the jar.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"It's amazing!" I smiled and Sarah smiled back. She and I kept taking turns at taking spoonfuls of it. We soon reached the end of jar. I wiped my finger along the edge on plopped a little of it on her nose. I laughed as she whipped it off with her jacket sleeve.

"Thank you Sarah! That's the best thing I've had in a long time."

"We're friends," She stated, "Friends share things with each other."

"Yes," I smiled, "Yes we are."

"I'm tired we should get to bed," She yawned. I nodded in agreement and I crawled inside of my sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Clem!" I turned around and saw that it was Alvin that called me. We've been on the road for about two hours and I'm already tired, "Will you help settle a disagreement?"

"Alvin!" Rebecca giggled, "We are not naming our baby Joel!"

"It's a good name!" he argued. I frowned remembering a similar conversation between Omid and Christa before he died.

_"Omid! We are not doing that!"_

_"Come on Christa, It's a good name."_

_"We are not naming our child after you. One of you is enough!"  
><em>

"Clem?" Alvin shook my shoulder.

"What?" I asked a little taken back my being forced back into reality.

"Something wrong?"

"No, you guys just remind me of some people."

"Who?" Rebecca questioned.

"My friends, Omid and Christa."

"Christa was the one that you got separated from in the woods isn't it? How do we remind you of them?"

"Christa was pregnant."

"What?! She's out there alone with a baby?!"

I shook my head, "No after Omid, her boyfriend, died she was so stressed out and she stopped eating," Rebecca looked horrified, "She miscarried."

Alvin looked at Rebecca and took her hand. I feel a little bad that I told that story to them. Christa loved Omid and was devastated the day he was shot. I shouldn't have been stupid and left my gun on the counter. Omid was very nice to me, I miss him.

* * *

><p><p>

"DON'T SHOOT!" I yelled and went to grab the gun. Luke stopped me and pulled me down covering my body with his. BAM! I heard a gunshot. _I hope no one's dead. _I looked up and the unnamed man was gripping his neck and blood was spurting out. The tried to aim his gun but he fell into the river below us.

Nick ran up to us, "Are you guys okay?"

"Damn it Nick! I told you not to shoot!" Luke yelled.

"Luke! Stop what's done is done there's no point in arguing about it." I made them stop. After what happened with Kenny and Lilly I get uncomfortable when the group starts to argue. Luke shrugged and motioned for the rest of the group to follow. We stopped by the little house near us.

"Damn it, Nick!" Luke repeated, "He was going to help us!"

"That asshole pointed a gun at me!" Nick argued back.

"It wasn't Nicks fault!" I tried to defuse the situation, "The guy was going to shoot!"

"I told you asshole!" Nick said.

"Luke," Carlos interrupted, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Luke nodded and they walked a small distance away from everyone else. Nick shook his head and I walked with him to the bench. When he realized that I was still with him he smiled.

"Hey Clem," Alvin walked past me, "I'm going to look through this house. Do me a favor and watch Becca, ok?" I nodded and watched Alvin walk into the house. When he was in I turned and looked at Nick again.

"Thanks for backing me up, Clem," Nick said.

"No problem," I grinned, "The man was going to shoot."

"Who was he anyway?"

I shrugged, "He could have been anybody."

"Right! We don't know. How do we know he wasn't with Carver anyway?"

Silence.

"Who is Carver?" I asked, "I mean who is he really? What did he do that was so bad that you had to leave so badly?" I have heard a little bit about Carver but I never heard any details. Nick looked down.

"He's someone who I hope you never have to meet," Nick stated, "What time is it?" He looked at his wrist and frowned when he saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I left my watch back at the cabin," I rubbed his eyes, "It was Pete's, He gave it to me," I smiled remembering that I had a watch in my back pocket. I took it out and handed it to him, "Oh my god," He was shocked, "Oh my god you had it? Thank you! Thank you, Clem!"

I'm happy that I made him smile that big, "You never answered my question," I observed.

"Oh?" he got this evil grin on his face, "Well I'll tell you when you're an adult."

"Ha! You jackass!" I playfully smacked him on the arm, "You can't be that much older than me! How old are you?"

"I should be about twenty two. How old are you _little girl_?"

"Only six years younger!" I defended, " I'm sixteen, almost seventeen…. I think."

Alvin came out of the house, "What did you find?" I asked. He handed me a survival knife that had WM engraved in it.

"I think it's safer if you take this," He stated, "You don't have anything else but the hammer."

"Thanks Alvin."

"Hey guys!" Luke yelled, "Biters are making their way through the bridge we gotta go."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the kind reviews and thank you for reading! We may soon be heading into the Graphic violence but i am unsure. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke," I said after we decided to take a break from walking. He turned around and looked at me. I walked closer to him so the others wouldn't hear what I was about to say, "Thanks…. For saving my ass back on the bridge," If Luke hadn't pushed me down to the floor then the bullet that killed the unnamed man would have hit me instead.<p>

"Clem, are you blushing?" He asked obviously amused.

"W-what?" I stammered, "I-I- no I'm not!

"Clem you look like a maraschino cherry. Why are you blushing?"

"I- I'm not!"

"Clem…."

"I'm just….. not use to people doing things like that for me anymore. Christa just…. Gave up after she lost her baby."

Silence

"Do you think Rebecca has a chance?" Luke suddenly blurted out, "I don't want to sound harsh but-"

"She won't admit it but she's terrified," I shrugged, "There are a lot of risks, especially now."

"Do you think she'll survive?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of things that could happen. Blood loss, childbirth, there's just so much."

"I don't know Clem," He was honest, "I just don't know."

* * *

><p>"FUCK THAT!" I recognize that voice. I felt hope rush into me. I haven't seen him in years… And Christa told me he was dead. It can't be possible.<p>

I pushed past my new friend and looked at the strangers in front of me. I saw him and my gaze was pierced on him. When he saw me he lowered his gun and looked at me wide eyed.

"Holy shit," I said out of shock, "Kenny?"

"Cle- Clementine?" As a response I rushed into him and set him into a bone crushing hug.

"I- I thought you were dead!" I could feel tears swell into my eyes. Lee and Kenny were best friends and Kenny helped take care of me. When I thought he died while looking for me I was feeling very guilty. He tried to pull away from the hug but I just grabbed him tighter.

"Don't leave me again!" I didn't mean to say the words but they just came out. I've had many dreams were Lee and Kenny found me and they were both alive and healthy. When I woke up from those dreams I always tried to sleep again.

"I'm real Clementine," He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"I almost expected Lee to walk in right next to yo-,"<p>

"Lee's dead," I said a bit too sternly, "He saved me."

Kenny smiled, "I knew it! I knew he would!" He stated, "Lee was my friend. He always had my back when it mattered."

"Omid's dead," I didn't feel like talking about Lee, "He got shot."

"I liked Omid. He was a funny guy. What about Christa?"

"I don't know where Christa is. We got separated and then I met these people."

He sighed, " I never expected to see you again," He said trying to lighten the mood.

"When I thought you died I just, I felt so guilty and, it was awful you would not believe all of the things I had to do."

"Oh I'm sorry darlin. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going to try to help take care of you again."

I smiled at that. When Kenny got overprotective of something he did whatever it took to make sure it was good and well. I don't mind Kenny looking out for me but I can handle myself. With my real dad and Lee gone, Kenny was my next father figure. I'm looking forward to being with him again.

"So what about you? What have you gotten into?" I asked. As he told a story of helping Christa and meeting Sarita I listened intently. He spoke quite highly of Sarita. I wonder if they have something going on. I think asking would be inappropriate considering I was there when Katjia died. I may ask the woman later but I won't ask Kenny.

"So these people you came with can be trusted?"

I nodded," Luke, Alvin and Nick can be. Rebecca is rude, but not untrustworthy. I don't know about Carlos, and Sarah…." I hesitated, " Sarah is….. Sheltered."

"What do you mean? She doesn't know about anything going on?"

"She's seen a walker before, and she knows things are bad out there, she just doesn't know how bad."

"That's going to get her killed."

" It's dangerous." I agreed.

"Somebody should tell her ,"

"Don't do anything stupid Kenny."

He laughed at that, "Oh I won't Clem! I won't."

* * *

><p>"Hey Clem," Nick took a seat next to me, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Is it that obvious?" I whined.

"Well maybe not to all the others, but I think I figured out who you are."

Oh? This should be good, "And who am I" I asked actually curious about his answer.

"You're a Clementine."

"Is that good?"

"It's amazing."

I smiled, "Being a Nick is pretty amazing too."

"You think?"

"I know."

Nick didn't answer. He's been in a serious depression state since Pete died and it was clear that he had self esteem issues. I think part of it comes from his past life with his dad, (Which I know nothing about but I remember Pete mentioning it to me.) and also he compares himself to Luke a lot. I will admit that Luke is a great guy, but so is Nick. He just doesn't see that.

"You're a good man. You protect your friends with all you are and you try to help anyone you can." I said to him, "And you're easy on the eyes too," I played. Not that I was lying. He and Luke are both pretty attractive.

"Is that why you're staring at me all the time?"

"Yes!" I said sarcastically, "I just can't take my eyes off you."

"Well it's very distracting. If you don't stop I may have to start staring back."

"Go right on ahead!" I laughed and nudged his shoulder, "You may see something you like,"

He tried to look serious for a moment but he couldn't hold back his laughter. He laughed, and his laugh made me laugh and soon enough he were both gripping our sides. I didn't hear happy sounds very often. It was always serious talking and walker growling, sometimes yelling. It's nice to have something to laugh about.

* * *

><p>"Hey Walter," I walked outside and he was leaning on the railing.<p>

"Hey Clem," He didn't look at me he kept looking in the distance, "I hope Matthew get here soon."

Walter was one of Kenny's friend. Matthew was Walters boyfriend and they were worried that he hadn't come back from his walk yet. I was starting to get worried about this friend of theirs. I was a little worried that the friend might have been one of Carvers people, or maybe Carver himself, but if he was either of those things why wouldn't he be back yet?

"How did you and Matthew meet?" I asked.

"At this ski lodge ironically," He smiled, "Matthew and I were coming up here about five months ago when we met Kenny and Sarita, there were others but….." I didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to.

"I'm sure he just camped out for the night," I tried to reassure him.

"I keep telling him not to go out there without anyone." He whispered, "It's just too dangerous."

"Well so is inviting a bunch of strangers into the place you're staying and making it apparent that you have a lot of food, we turned out to be fine," He put in a small smile.

"Yes." He stated, "Yes you did. Thanks Clem."

"No problem!" I yawned, 'Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning," I opened the ski lodge's doors and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the super short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thank you for all the kind reviews and if you have any suggestions please let me know! Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>BAM! With a gunshot Walter was dead. So much happened in such little time. Kenny and I found a woman with red hair who introduced herself as, "Bonnie," She asked for food and Walter gave her this huge boxful (Earning a glare from Kenny and myself.) Luke and I had discovered that The man on the bridge was Matthew Walter found out too but , I managed to convince him to forgive Nick, thank god, and now Carver found us and Bonnie was with him. He was now holding all of us hostage (All but Luke and Kenny but where the hell are they?) Suddenly I heard a gunshot and one of Carvers men was dead. In response he took his gun out and killed Walter.<p>

"You better make yourself present!" Carver yelled, "Or Ill kill another one!" Another gunshot. Nobody died this time. Carver marched up and grabbed Alvin, "Try again!"

_"This was all I could get you," he said as he handed me some ugly pink pieces of cloth, "I also… got you a juice box" He stammered awkwardly. I grinned, god I was so thirsty._

_ "Thank you so much! I won't forget you helped me," I took the supplies happily, "You're going to be a good dad!" He smiled at that._

I remember when he helped me when I got bit by the dog. Damn, it Clementine why do you have to have a sense of moral? I slowly got up to my feet and ran into Carver, making him turn around and notice me. He shoved Alvin to the side and grabbed me by my hair. He placed his gun to the side of my head, "Hi Carley." He whispered into my ear.

"Come out now or the girl gets it!" He yelled. Moments later Kenny entered the lodge with his hands up. Carver pushed me in Alvin's direction, "Come on! We're all going home…. As a family."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah," I felt bad for the girl, "How are you doing?"<p>

"I wish my dad was here," As soon as we got into the camp Carver took Alvin and Carlos somewhere separate from here, "I really miss him."

"Don't worry," I played with her hair, "He'll be back soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," _No_.

"How can you be sure?"

"You hope and you wait." I hope I gave her the right answer.

"Thanks Clem."

I nodded and decided to walk over to Rebecca to check on her, "Hey Rebecca."

"Clem thank you for saving Alvin!" She sobbed.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I owed Alvin. There's no need to thank me."

"I've been such a bitch to you and you saved the person who means the most to me other than this baby growing inside me. Thank you!"

I nodded and she stopped crying, "I know it's a waste of time." She starts, "But I don't know when the last time I told him I loved him was. I was always too busy yelling at him."

"He knows." Alvin Loved Rebecca and it's quite visible the feeling was mutual. She smiled and jumped at the feel of her belly.

"She's kicking," She stated, "Do you... want to feel?"

_"Do you want to feel the baby Clem?" Christa asked as Omid beamed at her stomach._

_"How can you feel it?" I asked_

_Christa laughed, "Come here,". I obeyed and she took both of my hands and rested them on her abdomen. soon enough I felt little kick bumps touch my hands._

_"Feels weird," I said._

_"Gross huh?" Omid turned to me.  
>"OMID!" Christa grinned.<em>

"Can I?" I ask as i wrap my arms around her and just lean on her belly, After Christa miscarried i never expected to see a baby ever again. I smiled as i felt the kick bumps this one was making.

"She's going to be a runner!" Rebecca joked and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Clem?" Nick called me over. I untangled myself from Rebecca and her unborn baby and walked over by the bed nick was laying on, "Where do you think Luke is?"

"I think he's on his way here," Luke wasn't taken with the rest of us, "And I think that when he gets here Carver better watch his ass!"

That earned a chuckle from him, "Yeah, yeah that sounds like Luke. I just can't believe that he's gone. That he just left."

"He would never leave you guys."

"_Us _guys you mean."

I smiled, "Yeah, us guys."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I lied to you at the lodge," Bonnie said while filling a magazine. We were all assigned jobs for the day. I felt bad when I had to leave Sarah where She was while she cried and Troy yelled at her for being weak. Sarah interrupted while Carver was talking so he made Carlos slap her across her face. I hope she's ok.<p>

"It's not you I'm mad at," I reassured her, "I'm mad at Carver."

"He's losing it Clementine. I owe him he got me out of a tight spot, but just…. He's going crazy."

"I'm sorry, but you're right. Carver's dangerous."

Bonnie frowned, "you know, I saw this adorable jacket at the ledge that probably would have fit you a couple years ago," She changed the subject, " Shame, it was really cute."

I smiled, "I'm sure it was."

* * *

><p>"Rebecca?" She didn't answer she just walked past me, sobbing. Troy told me that Carver wanted to see me. Honestly I don't give a shit about what Carver wants but I don't want to risk him hurting my friends. I opened the door and saw Alvin passed out and tied to a chair. Carver was in his chair by his desk.<p>

"What did you do to him?!" I shouted angrily.

"Don't worry about him," He put out the cigarette he was smoking, "I want to talk about you." He motioned for me to sit. I did what he said and sat down in the chair across from him, "I'm sorry about what happened near the green house today."

"You mean when you murdered Reggie?" I decided to help Sarah with her chores after we were both told to work in the greenhouse and Carver wasn't happy about it. As a punishment he pushed Reggie off the roof right in front of Sarah.

"Murder?" he questioned, "I didn't murder him sweet heart. He kept failing when we needed him. Killing one to save many is part of survival. It's what people like you and I do."

I clenched my jaw how _dare _me compare himself to me, "I'm nothing like you!"

"You're everything like me, but enough about that. What's your real name?"

"Clementine."

"That's a very pretty name." he said something similar and the cabin, "Well Clementine, I'm going to say this to you nice and slow and I don't want you to freak out. Your friends are going to die, but you're strong. You and I could make this place better. We are willing to do the hard things when others aren't. They are weak, we are strong."

"Carver," I said.

"Please, call me Bill honey."

I stood up and looked at him face to face, "Fuck you! _Bill_."

His facial expression changed to anger. He got out of his seat and started walking toward me I backed up not wanting to be any closer to him but then I ended up between him and a wall, "Someone needs to teach you respect young lady," after he said that The anger was replaced with a smile, a sick, twisted, evil smile. Soon he rushed and pinned my arms to the wall and whispered in my ear, "I can help with that."

"LET GO OF ME YOU BAST-" I was cut off when his lips crashed onto mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the Kind reviews! Thanks for reading and please continue!

* * *

><p>His mouth left mine and he instead started sucking on my neck. I tried to push him off but he weighed too much, "ISAID GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER!" He continued to suck on my neck and I swear a leech draining my blood out would be nothing compared to this. After a few agenizing moments his lips returned my mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. He tasted horrible. Like a combination on smoke and whiskey. I took the opportunity to get away by biting his togue very hard. He screamed a little bit and while he was surprised I used all of my force to get him to let go.<p>

I succeeded In getting behind him but he drew his knife out and waved it trying to cut me. He got me one and the blade ripped my shirt just above my belly button and a long slice to my stomach. It wasn't very deep, not even deep enough to get stitches. He tosses the knife to the other side of the room and walked to me again. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"GET OFF YOU CRAZY PHYSCO!" I yelled again while throwing punches. He pushed me knocking me down to the ground and he got on top of me. His hands gripped me from my arms all the way down to my last ribcage so hard that I could already see where the bruises would form. Just to torment me he reached out and got his knife and ripped the rest of my shirt so that my belly down was exposed.

"Bill," I heard Troy's voice on carvers radio, "I have the new comers in the yard for lunch, You might want to bring the girl down there."

Carver sighed and got up off me, "You got lucky," He said as he grabbed my upper arm and yanked me off the ground. He basically dragged me back to the yard. When we got there and all my friends noticed the condition I was in they all looked with their jaws down. Carver used his free hand to grab the base of my jaw. He tilted my head to make sure everyone saw the hickey on my neck, "Bye Clementine," he sweetly said and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Kenney stormed over here but I got myself released from Carvers grasp and stopped him.

"Kenney don't! Please just, don't!" I begged. I didn't even care that I was begging I didn't want it to be worse than it already was.

Carver left and Kenny turned to me and gently grabbed my arm, "That fucking asshole. Are you alright Clem? I mean did he- "

"No," I didn't want him to finish that sentence, "No, he didn't."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Leave her alone," Rebecca came to my rescue and made Kenny let go of my arm.

"Clem! Are you okay?" Nick rushed over to me.

"I should tend to your wounds," Carlos.

"I said leave her alone!" Rebecca

"Are you hurt?" Nick

"No shit she's hurt, Nick!" Kenny

"That really could get infected." Carlos

"I said stop!" Rebecca.

"I'm going to kill that fucker!" Nick and Kenny.

"You need help." Carlos.

"STOP!" I yelled, "Stop, just, shut up!" I am already having a problem trying to get my head to stay together and everyone is talking at the same time. They stared at me a little taken back by my outburst. Carlos slowly walked up to me

"Clem?" he looked at me, "May I please clean your wounds?" I sighed and nodded. I really don't want Carlos to touch me right now, I don't want anyone to touch me right now, but it's better than dying.

* * *

><p><p>

I was sitting in the corner when Carlos came back over to me with some rags and a bowl of hot water, "Can't I just do it?" I asked.

"No." He made me uncross my arms so that he could get a better look at the gash on my stomach. He damped the cloth and reached out to wipe off my cut. I freaked out and stood up and fast as I could and backed up, my back was in the wall.

"Clem stop!" He sounded a bit annoyed, "I need t-"

"Don't!" I nearly shouted.

Carlos sighed, "I need someone to do it. If there's someone in the group your more comfortable with then I can ge-"

"Get Nick then."

* * *

><p><p>

I flinched and moved away as him. Carlos obeyed my wishes and now Nick was cleaning the blood that spilled on my arm…. well he was trying to but I kept retreating it back, "That's ok Clem." He smiled, "Whenever you're ready." I'm acting like a baby. I know Nick isn't going to hurt me and I completely trust him. I just feel so weak right now.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be. _I'm _sorry, I'm not trying to be rough with you."

"You're not. I'm just, jumpy at the moment

Silence

"This isn't your fault, Clem." He reached for my arm and started to wash the blood off.

"I know. It's just…" I felt a lump in my throat, "He could have, if he wanted to….. I wouldn't have been able to stop him." The truth is that Carver could have thrown me around that room like a ragdoll.

"I'll never let that happen," He shook his head clearly pissed, "I can't believe he did that If Kenny doesn't beat me to it I might just kill him." He put my arm down and grabbed my other one, staring to clean it, "Are you going to tell Luke?"

I frowned, "I won't have too," I looked at the ugly bruises on my arms.

"Thank you for letting me do this," He finished cleaning my arm and rinsed the rag, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Everyone always worries about me…. Even when I'm not hurt."

"They care about you… I care about you," The last part came out as a whisper but I hear it. I dared to lift my head and I saw his big beautiful eyes staring back at me. His eyes haven't changed much since the last time I saw them, but this felt different. Maybe it's because I know Nick better know. I know about his struggles, and he knows about mine.

"I need to clean your cut." He eyed my stomach, "Is that ok?"

I hesitated, "Yes, just…. Be gentle." I stood up and straightened my back. He kneeled down to examine it.  
>"It doesn't look to bad!" He declared happily.<p>

"It doesn't hurt too much. Is it going to scar?"

"I hope it doesn't," He slowly started to wipe the skin around the cut. When the skin was clean enough he looked up. "Tell me to stop if you need me to," I nodded and he gently started to get to work. I suddenly giggled and he look up at me funny.

"I was just thinking about that night in the cellar." I explained, "The night you got drunk."

"Oh no," He joked, "What did I do?"

"I've never been drunk before."

"Have you at least had a proper drink before?"

"No, no not really."

"What?!" He grinned, "When we get out of here I'm going to get you hammered!"

"How nice." I said sarcastically.

"I'm done with cleaning but we need to bandage it." He paused when he realized that would require that he put him arms around me, "Are you sure you want me to…"

"Just do it," He was kind of cute when he stammered. He awkwardly stepped closer and wrapped the bandages staring from my gut and circling all the way around to my back. He stepped back. And looked at his work. He frowned

"What?" I asked.

"We need to get you out of those clothes."

"About time." He stared at me blankly for a second and then he beamed into a red shade, "Are you blushing?!" I don't know why I was so amazed. I've never made Nick blush before. _Holy shit! _I made Nick blush! How cool is that! Next time I see Luke I'm so going to boast about this.

* * *

><p><p>

"Are you feeling better Clem?" Sarita came up to me.

"Yeah, a little."

"Good! Have you seen Kenny around?"

'No. sorry." She turned to leave, "Wait! Sarita?"

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"Just….. you and Kenny….." wow the subject is harder to bring up than I thought.

She laughed. Howled more like, "Yes! Kenny and I are together!" She was easily amused.

"You take care of him," I smiled.

She frowned this time, "What happened to his wife and son?"

_Wait, she doesn't know?_ This is bound to be a sensitive topic. Kennys son, Duck, was bitten and Katjia, his wife, just couldn't handle it. Lee ended up shooting duck before he turned and Katjia shot herself in the head, "You guys didn't talk about that?"

Sartia shook her head, "He refuses to speak of his life before."

Kenny lost it a little after Duck and Katjia died. Not that I blame him, He's in the middle of a world where people come back from the dead and does nothing but eat, the two things he ever cared died, and then he found out that there was next to no hope on surviving and he drank himself to tears.

"I think that you should talk to Kenny about it. I don't want to upset him." Sarita gave a disappointed look and turned to leave, "Wait, just if you ask him and he doesn't answer just don't… don't press the subject….. please."

Sarita gave a nod and walked away. I don't Kenny to go into his depressed state again. You can be surprised by how much opening an old wound can hurt. I was quite taken back when i saw that Kenny moved on.

_"Pass me that can, Duck," Kenny demanded._

_Duck? Did he just call me Duck? I felt worry enclose my heart. Is Kenny's mental health alright? I was about to correct his mistake when he gasped. He noticed it to. His eyelids slid down and his facial expression changed from anger to sorrow in the matter of a second._

The night Walter died Kenny and I were eating and he had just finished his argument with Luke when he called by his son's nick name. I hope Kenny's ok. I don't know what I would do without him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A pair of strong arms grabbed me and dragged me into the comic book store. I panicked at the unexpected change of events. Well at these the person doesn't smell too dead. Ok, not dead. Good sign. Out of worry that it might be Carver or troy I bite into the persons hand and they immediately let go of me.

"Ok! Ok! I get it you don't like to be touched," I turned around and Luke was rubbing the area where I bit his hand, "I come all the way here and this is the thanks I get?" I ran back to him and hugged him.

"I was worried about you!" I exclaimed, "We all were," He grinned and hugged me back.

""You guys are the ones that got stuck in a camp. I'm pretty sure I was more worried about you guys," He let go and I backed up. His eyes fell onto my arm bruises and his eyes widened, "Shit Clem! What happened to you?!"

"That doesn't matter right now! What does matter is how we get out of here. Any ideas?"

"Yes! But I need help!" he shook his head and then I noticed how pale he is.

"Are you alright?"

"No….. YES I mean yes. Sorry Clem." I lifted my hand up to his forehead.

"You're burning up!" He looked awful.

"I'm fine Clementine!" His voice was dry.

"Are you bit?" I was afraid of the answer. He had a lot of the symptoms. Pale, fever, he looks like he hasn't slept for days.

"WHAT?! No! No, no, no!"

"I finally thought of what it could be, "When was the last time you had any water?"

"I'm not sure but we need to get out of here!"

"Luke! You're dehydrated! You're not going to be much help if you can barely stand."

He shrugged me off, "Clem, listen I NEED of one those walkie talkies, ok? Like the one Carver and troy has. Can you get those to me?"

"I can try."

* * *

><p>"Clem!" Bonnie motions for me to come with her. I obey and she brought me back to her, 'room' so to speak, "Here!" she said while handing me a pile of clothes, "I got you this."<p>

I was confused at first but I looked at the outfit she gave me. The top was long sleeved and black. It was cut a little low in the front, but not enough to show my features… unless I intended too. She also gave me some red sweat pants. I felt like an idiot while staring blankly at the clothes, "you don't have to do this."

"Clem, look at this!" She touched where my shirt was ripped, "You need new clothes please take them."

I don't know why but I really wanted to be Bonnie's friend. So I smiled, "Can I try them on?" I asked.

She smiled too, "I have a few minutes, let's see how they fit." I quickly put on my new clothes. They did fit, a little loose and the fabric on the shirt would be easy to rip, but it's not as bad as the purple shirt I had on a minute ago. The sweat pants I had on really worried me. They look like they could get snagged on bushes, or get grabbed by a walker or something.

"Do you think it will work?" She looked at me admiringly, "They look pretty on you Clem."

"Are they safe? I've never worn stuff like this before."

"Yes they're safe. I know they don't look it bu-" she stopped mid sentence, "Never? You've never had sweat pants,on?"

"No. Christa told me that it was a bad idea."/p

"Well I've gotten away with it."/p

"Well I can't be picky. I really do need clothes and these one's are comfortable. The other top was staring to get a bit small. I was running a hand through my hair when I realized that I haven't brushed it in days.

"Got a hairbrush?" I turned to Bonnie. She nodded and got it for me. I took off my hat and set it neatly on the counter by me. After I finished brushing my hair I noticed that Bonnie was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Has anyone ever straightened your hair before?"

"Has anybody ever…. What?"

"Straightened your hair."

"I don't know what that means."

"Well before dead people came back women would use these hot tools. Some were used for crimping, curling, and straightening.

"No, no my hairs always been like this."

Silence

"I know someone here, her name is Shel, She's still a bit of a girly girl. She still puts makeup on and does her hair and all that."

"Weird."

""We should have her do your hair." Wait what?

* * *

><p>"Stop squirming! I won't hurt you." The woman named Shel said.<p>

"Sure as Bonnie said this woman was a girl. I looked around her bathroom and saw all sorts of hair and makeup things. Bonnie somehow managed to talk me into getting my hair straightened. The steams burned my scalp a little bit and I have no idea what it looks like.

"Don't worry Clem, you're almost done," Bonnie smiled.

"Does it look dumb?"

"No, it looks cute."

"_Does it look dumb?" I asked him._

_Lee just finished cutting my hair. 'Just a trim' he said, 'You need to be safe,' he said. I looked at the floor and nearly squealed at the amount of hair that I had lost. I felt the back of it. Do I look like a boy?! I better not look like a boy._

_"You look cute."_

"Ok, I'm done!" Shel announced, breaking me out of my memory.

"Do you want to have a look, Clem?" Bonnie beamed. I slowly turned around and looked in the mirror. OHMY GOD! I nearly cursed when I didn't see a single curl in my hair.

"Wow….." I touched my hair, "This is weird."

"Cool huh?" I hear an unfamiliar voice. I turned around and there was another girl. She couldn't have been any older then Sarah and she had a strong resemblance to Shel.

"Hey Becca." Both Shel and bonnie greeted her.

* * *

><p>I heard a whistle and when I turned around I saw Nick. He looked at me from a distance with his arms crossed, "Look at you! Where did you get the new clothes?"<p>

"Bonnie gave them to me."

"Bonnie is a sweet person and I think she liked Lu….. Is your hair straight?!"

I laughed at the look on his face, "Yes! Bonnie had her friend Shel do it for me," He walked up to me and touched my hair.

"It looks pretty…." He said, "I feel like a girl for saying that."

"Thanks."

"So what do you like better? Curly or straight?"

"I don't know."

"I think you look cute anyway."

"Oh? I'm cute am I?" I felt a little flutter in my stomach./p

" Oh come on don't play this game with me." He nudged my shoulder, "You're beautiful and you know it."

Silence

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smiled

"I just want to make sure you're ok." I've been a bit worried.

"I'm fine, Clem."

"Are you…. Feeling better about Pete?" I regretted the question once it was out when his face fell.

"I miss him. I miss him like crazy. Even before all this he and I were butting heads but….. he and my mom were all I had."

"You have me," I turned pink and he smiled. I didn't expect it when he wrapped his arms around my waist. In response I wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't know why but I feel safe here. I feel as though I really do have someone. I tightened my grip on him and he did the same to me. After a few moments I loosened myself and moved my hand to his chest. I don't know what kept me there, Maybe it was his icy blue eyes or the way he looked at me. He let me back up a bit but his hands didn't leave their position. I felt weird as he was leaning in.

""Nick…" I tried to warn but I think it came out as a whimper, or maybe a beg. Oh god did it sound like a beg?! I hope not! I didn't know why I wasn't pushing him away or telling him that this was a bad idea. Maybe it's because…. I want it. Do I like Nick? This is a bad idea a horrible idea, But his lips look so soft and I really do care about him. I just stood there paralyzed and unsure of what to do. Just before his lips could made contact with mine Kenny walked in the yard. I quickly pulled myself away and Nick and I both turned into a deep shade of red.

"I… I better go. It was nice talking to you Clem." Nick walked away to do his job….. I think.

Silence

"Are you guys…" Kenny began obviously unsure of how to bring the subject up, "Do I need to start carrying a shotgun around every time I see Nick?"

I laughed. Kenny once told me that he saw me as his own daughter and he would do anything to protect me. I feel as though Kenny is my dad and that he is going to react the same way as Lee would if something like this happened, "I…. I don't know what that was….." I said blankly.

"Tell me if he does something out of line."

"Ok. That…. Was confusing."

"You take your time figuring whatever….. THAT… was out. Don't let him push you."

Was he warning me? "Ok thanks Ken." I gave him a hug so that we wouldn't have to talk about this anymore. Wow…. Nick tried to kiss me! And I wanted it! Since when did I start think about him like, that?

* * *

><p>"Luke says he NEEDS one of those radios," The whole group was discussing about how we get out of here, "But I think that walking through the herd is going to be our best shot."<p>

"It could be useful to get him a radio anyway," The new guy, Mike said.

"I think carver keeps them in the patrol room," Rebecca said, "Clem can get in and out easy.

"I'll need a boost," why is it always me?


	8. Chapter 8

I'n not really proud of this chapter so the next one i make will be a bit longer to make it up to you guys but there are some people i want to thank for reviews so...

RavenHunter155; Oh my god i just love you! I want to give you a hug just, *hugs* I agree that kenny is awesome. I just love him he's my favorite! Thank you for the kind reviews and constant compliments!

Nuke4Lyfe: Thank you! just that made me happy! I'm young s most people dont say things like that to me just... Thank you

Kristal-Dynamite: Thank you SO much for your constant reviews and support. She has this amazing one shot about Nicks death, You guys should check it out. It's does him justice and its everything TellTale should have made it. ;)

So do me a favor and keep hitting that sexy review button and I would appreciate it! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Alright, Who has the other radio?!" <em>shit. <em>I managed to get a radio but Luke got caught. He was a bit bloody and his lip was swollen. I have the radio… Carvers just going to love this, "I'm going to count to three and that radio better be in my hands." He took his gun out and pointed it at Luke, "One…" He started counting, "Two…." I have to help Luke!

"I've hav-"

"I've got it right here," Kenny took the radio from me without anyone noticing. Kenny walked over to Carver slowly and placed it in his hand, "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"three."

"Huh, fucker."

Suddenly Carver landed a punch to Kenny's face. The blow was strong enough to knock Kenny to the ground. Carver picked up Kenny's shirt collar and kept punching him. I watched in horror as Kenny's blood began to run down to the floor. For a second u thought Carver was going to stop but he didn't. I have to do something, He's going to kill him!

"KENNY!" Sarita yelled and tried to run to Kenny. Carlos held her back. What am I doing?! I'm standing here like an idiot. I copied Saritas moves and ran to my friend but I was interrupted when I got hit with a butt of a gun. I felt my cheek sting and I automatically knew that I had received a cut. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I saw Luke sitting on the edge of the bed I was resting on, "Hey Clemmy."<p>

"Hi Luke. You look a bit better from the last time I saw you."

"I'm covered in blood."

"But you're not pale anymore so… improvement?"

Silence.

"Alright I have to ask," Luke began, "You and Nick…."

_Oh my god, "_Nick and I….. What?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"You like him don't you?!" Luke sounded excited.

Walkers are easier to deal with, "I….. I don't know," I answered honestly.

His eyes widened at my unexpected answer, "Wow really?"

"Well… Nick tried to kiss me."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"Yesterday."

"WHAAAAT?!" I explained to him what happened. How Nick and I were talking about my hair, to the hug that we had, and when Kenny accidentally stopped him. He just sat there with his mouth opened, "I never would have expected that to happen." he commented.

"I just….. I don't know."

"That's kind of cute." Luke grinned. I smiled, Luke has sort of become that brother I never had. He gives me good advice and helps me when I need it.

"What do you think?" I asked him

"I know Nick well so I know that's not something Nick just does."

Silence.

"I thought Kenny was going to kill him," I laughed. I suddenly remembered what occurred this morning and stood up fast, "Fuck! Where is he? Is he alright? Did Carver kill him?"

"He's okay!" Luke stopped my train of questions.

* * *

><p>"If we are really planning on leaving tonight then…. We may have to leave some people behind," He eyed Kenny. Bonnie was agreed to help us leave tonight. Rebecca said that we could draw the herd to us by turning on the speakers in Carvers room. This new woman, Jane, Said that we could walk through the herd if we smothered walker guts all over us. Luke was saying that Kenny was in no shape to do any of that.<p>

"No," I said and everyone looked at me, "No!" I said a little louder this time.

"Look I don't like it either but that may just be what we have to do," I felt anger make my skin warm.

"That man just saved your life and lost an eye for me and you want to leave him!" It was by some crazy miracle that I found Kenny and I am nowhere near letting him go again, "Luke I can't just leave him! He's my friend!"

"Clementine be reasonable. We ha-"

"You have my answer," I said coldly, "I'm not going anywhere without him."

"Good," I turned around and Kenny was behind me, "Because you won't have to." Kenny's has lost his eye during Carvers beating and it looked horrible. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at the blood on his face. I was so scared, I thought that Carver killed him. I should have taken that beating or whatever else he would have done to me.

"This ain't your fault," Kenny obviously has some mind reading ability. I didn't say anything. I just hugged him again and let a few tears go down my cheek. He stroked my hair saying that this wasn't on me and that he didn't blame me.

* * *

><p>"Alvin?" I was sent into Carvers room to turn on the speakers, "Are you okay?"<p>

Alvin just sat there. I couldn't tell if he was dead or not. I can't worry about that right now. I walked to the console and did as Rebecca said. The speakers were loud! I was about to turn around when I heard movement. Alvin was going through Carvers stuff and found a gun.

"It's such a small gun," Alvin weakly laughed. He was in bad shape. Carver messed him up pretty severely. There was blood all over his clothes and he could barley move.

"We have to go!" I pulled at his arm.

"I'm not getting out of this. You better go!" There he is, saving my ass again.

"Thank you!" I gave him a small hug.

"Take care of my girls," He wheezed, "I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl." I smiled and quickly left.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going anywhere," I stated. Everyone, including Kenny, gaped at me. Carver was on the floor and with a bullet in his knee. Kenny picked up a crow bar and was ready to kill him. I don't know why but Luke didn't agree upon killing him.<p>

"Kenny, we don't have to kill him!"

"Yes we do Luke," I frowned at him.

"Why?!"

"What do you think is the first thing he will do once he gets better?" Luke opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "He will look for us, he will find us, and he will kill us. He is too dangerous to let live at this point.

"We don't have to do this."

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Just…..I don't know." He scratched his head, "We're no better than him if we do this."

"Look at all the people he killed! Alvin, Walter, Reggie, and god knows how many unnamed people! Sometimes we need to…." I stopped when I realized that I was about to say the same thing that he said to me in his room.

_Killing one to save many is part of survival. It's what people like you and I do."_

_I clenched my jaw how dare me compare himself to me, "I'm nothing like you!"_

_"You're everything like me,"_

I lowered my voice, "We just need to, ok?"

Luke shook his head and went outside not wanting to see what was about to happen. He was followed by Sarita, Carlos, Sarah, Mike, Jane, and Bonnie. Soon it was just Kenny, Rebecca, Nick and myself. Nick took a spot by me and took my hand. He looked a little bit disapproving but seemed to understand my want for this man to die. I sat in silence and I watched Kenny beat him with the crowbar eventually killing him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" Sarah screamed as Carlos was being torn apart and eaten. A bullet rushed past me and hit Carlos in his neck. He let out a small scream, but that was enough. This plan was going to hell.<p>

"Sarah, run!" That was the only logical thing I could think to tell her. She obeyed as dashed past dozens of walkers, running into the unknown. Her screams drew walkers towards me. Knowing my bloody disguise wasn't going to work anymore I forced the hatchet that Luke gave me into the closest walker. I finally got my weapon out and dodged many other walkers when I saw Sartia's wrist inside a walkers mouth.

I panicked. Unsure of what to do I brought my hatchet down to Saritas forearm. A couple of hard swings and it came off. Out of shock she screamed. She backed up right into another undead and it took a good chomp at her neck. Kenny saw and ran to her. She fell to the ground and he kneeled beside her.

"NO! Sarita! Don't die on me now!" Kenny said. I saw her eyes open up again and heard her start growling. Out of fear that she was going to jolt up and bite Kenny I swung my hatchet down once again but this time to Sarita's head. She was dead again instantly, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" Kenny yelled at me.

"She was going to come back! I had too!"

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

Mike grabbed Kenny and they both ran. I was alone now. I walked through the herd nice and slow. I did my best not to make any noise. I looked around for any other of my group members but saw none. I almost gave up hope of seeing them until I got to the meeting place we agreed on when I heard my name being whispered. I saw Nick and I walked over to him.

"Clem, we have to go!"

"Okay," Everyone knew where the meeting place is. It would be unsafe and unwise to stay in search for others, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Nick and I walked in silence for a long time. It was maybe two and a half hours before Nick started a conversation, "So what happened back there?"<p>

"Carlos and Sarita are dead. Sarah ran away."

He sighed, "I saw Luke run after Sarah."

"Kenny and Mike are together."

"That just leaves Rebecca and Jane."

"I don't know where they are."

Nick stopped in his tracks and let out a heavy breath, "It's getting dark we should stop for the night." We quickly made camp with nothing but a small fire made. We have no sleeping bags or blankets or anything. I looked over to Nick and noticed that he was holding his shoulder weirdly.

"Nick are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Is your shoulder hurt? Let me see it."

"I said I'm fine."

"Let me see it _now_."

He groaned in defeat, "On the way out I got hit with a bullet." My eyes widened and I moved closer. I couldn't see it very well and I have no idea how I didn't notice all that blood.

"Take your shirt off." He gave me an evil smirk and I rolled my eyes, " I'm just going to take a look at it." He obeyed my orders and handed me his shirt.

"Are you going to play doctor for me?"

"You did for me after what Carver did, only fair for me to do the same." I examined his shoulder and it seemed as though the bullet went straight through. I allowed my eyes to travel his back. He's not overly muscular, but it is pretty attractive, "You're good, the bullet went through."

"Are you done enjoying the view, Or can I put my shirt back on? It's cold out here."

"Yes," _Oh hell no!_

"Good! I'm starting to freeze!'

"But first…"

"Oh no."

"I need you to answer my question."

"Damn it."

I braced myself, "Why did you try to kiss me back at Carvers camp?"

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Ummmmmm," he stammered.

"Tell me,"

"Well….. I don't know."

"You need to do better than that."

He turned a bit so that his upper body was facing me, "It was in the heat of the moment," He blushed.

"Really?" I teased knowing that's not the reason and trying to lighten the mood, "I hug Luke a lot and he never tries to kiss me."

He blushed a deeper red and I was turning pink myself, "I just… uhhhhhh…."

I braced myself again, "Do you like me, Nick?"

"…. I think so." He confessed.

Even more awkward silence.

"What about you?" He shyly asked.

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"People I love die," I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"Like Lee?" I slowly nodded.

"I get the people I love killed."

"none of those deaths are on you."

"If I hadn't of runaway Lee wouldn't have been bit, If I wasn't weak while in Savannah Chuck wouldn't have been devoured, If I hadn't of left my gun on the counter then Omid wouldn't have gotten shot, if he didn't get shot Christa wouldn't have miscarried."

"There's no way that you could have known what would've happened."

"I guess you're right." I lied and handed him back his shirt.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are my parents? You said you knew where they were."<em>

_"I'm sorry Clementine, they died."_

_"No! No they didn't! You're lying!"_

_The stranger put a hand on my shoulder and looked heartbroken. Warm tears ran down my face. I ran away from Lee and the group in hope that my parents would be able to join us on the boat and we could all be happy. Lee told me we wouldn't have time to find them so I was determined to make time._

_"They're not dead!"_

_"I'm sorry. You can come with me now." I looked up at the man. I can't go with him. I have to stay with Lee. Lee takes care of me._

_"I have to stay here." I stated_

_"What's keeping you here?" _

_"My friend Lee."_

_"I'll take care of that."_

"Clementine!" I jolted awake and Nick was shaking me, " Clementine! Calm down you're awake."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to get up…. I didn't want to go back to sleep either, "What time is it?" I yawned.

"About seven A.M." he sighed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

" I kinda miss Luke right now."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"About twenty years ." My eyes almost popped out of my head. I thought it may have been ten years, but I can't even imagine knowing someone for so long.

"DAMN! Your old!" I teased.

"Not nearly as old as your friend Kenny. How did you guys meet anyway?"

"He told me to look out for spiders in my hair," I smiled and we started to walk again, "We met on a farm. Lee and I were staying there for the night. He and his family were too."

"So you've known him since this whole thing began?"

"Yep"

"What happened? To his family?"

I paused, "Don't tell him I told you, but his son ended up getting bitten and his wife just couldn't handle it," I sighed, "She killed herself,"

"Wow" Nick said sympathetically, "That must be hard."

"Kenny's going to be pissed with me!" I put a hand to my head.  
>"Why?"<p>

" I kind of….. chopped sarita's arm off."

"Is that what killed her," He asked shocked.

"Pretty much."

Silence.

"I'm going to take care of Sarah." I stated.

"You're going to like… be her adoptive mom….. or something?"

"More like a sister. She and I are already very close," I remembered sharing the peanut butter with her.

"She must be a wreck!"

"Of course she is! She just got forced into the real world in the worst way possible."

Silence

"Do you know if…" I started, "If Carlos taught Sarah about sex?"

"Knowing Carlos… No. No, I don't think that's something he would do."

I scoffed, "That asshole!" I said half playfully and half serious. I didn't want to have that kind of talk with her, "Maybe I can convince Rebecca to do it."

"She doesn't need to know right now, does she?" Nick questioned.

" I haven't been able to admit it but ever since what Carver did to me I've been worried about it. I don't want someone taking advantage of her."

"I can see where you're coming from."

"Wow…. I'm in charge of Sarah now." That felt weird to say. I was a little worried that I would do something wrong. That I would get her hurt or even killed by making the same mistakes Carlos did. I always keep my eye out for the slightly younger girl and I check up on her pretty regularly. In a way I'm already sorta in charge of her, but now its just more official.

"How does it feel to be a parent?" He joked.

"I feel older than you!" I pouted earning a laugh from Nick.

* * *

><p>"It looks just like the other one." I said while gaping at the cabin we found, "Can we stay here for the night?" Nick nodded and both of us rushed in. The inside was a bit different and there wasn't a shed in sight, but this place was very close.<p>

"I'm going to check out the kitchen," He walked away. I stood with my jaw down and decided to walk up the stairs. The upstairs in the other one was smaller and only had two bedrooms while this one had three. I walked into one of these bedrooms and happily jumped into one of the beds. I was going to sleep on an mattress tonight. And the place didn't look like it had been explored by others at all.

I got back up and walked into the kitchen, "Find anything good?" He grinned and placed a bottle on the table. I looked at the label and could faintly read, 'Southern Comfort', "What is this?" I opened up the bottle and the smell of it answered my question. It was a sweeter smell than other whiskeys I know of.

"I said I was going to get you hammered. Now share a drink with me," I shrugged and took a swig of the alcohol.


	10. Chapter 10

"And then she said... something... I don't even know," She giggled, " Whatever she said pissed Lilly off pretty bad because when she turned around," She tried to make a gun with her fingers but failed, "Bam! Carley was just dead! We let her back in the RV and she stole it."

"Wow"

"Not nearly as bad as what happened to Mark though. The cannibals got him."

"That's nice."

"It's ironic because he was always complaining about being hungry. He'd swear he was starving!" I laughed, "I'm serious! If I saw him walk through the door alive and well the first thing I would say is, 'Well of course you're hungry asshole! You wolfed down every meal I saw you had so fast I thought I was delusional!"

We were about a quarter into the small bottle and she was already drunk. I expected her to be a light weight but that was just so weird. I only really had to gulps. ONE of us should stay sober. Clementine is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to let her drink so much, but then I remembered that she got stuck in a meat locker, shot her best friend, sewed her own arm up, and manage to give me a little hope so I figured that this wouldn't be too bad in the long run. Clem turned to me as best she could,

"Did I ever thank you after Carver?" She asked while rubbing her head.

"Yes, yeah you did."

"Good! You know that would have sucked!" She mumbled, "Especially for my first time it just... it would have been awful."

_Her first time?_ I had a grin going from ear to ear, "Are you a virgin Clementine?!"

"Whattttttt?" She giggled, "Okay yes but you have to remember I was like this tall when the apocalypse hit," She made many different measurements with her hand, "Wasn't the exact time for court ship."

silence

"So how about you?" She asked.

I gave out a mild chuckle, "I haven't been a virgin since I was eighteen."

"NO!, no I didn't mean that! I meant the..." Her sentace trailed off, "The other thingy!"

"There wasn't another thingy," I reminded her.

"Oh right."

I looked at the time, "We both should really get to bed. We can make it to the meeting place in a day or two." I moved to the couch she was sitting in and took her hand. I pulled her up but she really cant use her legs so one of her arms draped around my neck and she I held her up. She looked at me with sad puppy eyes.

"Are you going to bed?" She pouted.

"You are too."

"Can I at least have a kiss goodnight?" I sighed but smiled. She could be a little childish sometimes, "Pleaseee?" She asked and help a finger to her lips, "Just a little one?"

_just a little on_. I sighed again knowing that she would kill me if she remembered this in the morning. well if it made her happy and got her to bed then that was good enough for me. _Just a little one_, "Will you go to bed if I do?" She quickly nodded. I licked my lips and softly laid my them on hers. It wasn't anything big. It was just a small kiss, the kind of kiss a mom would give her child. It wasn't a big deal... until I lingered too long and the girl I was kissing tangled her fingers in my hair.

I don't know who parted their lips first but soon the kiss became deep. _Is she sure she's a virgin? _I heard a low moan come from the back of her throat. I put my hands on her waist and noticed her shirt rode up a bit. I realized how far this was going. No this isn't going to happen like this. Not when we're in a cabin and defiantly not when she's drunk. I backed away from her and smiled, "There you got your goodnight kiss now go to sleep."

* * *

><p>BACK TO CLEMS POV FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!<p>

"AH shit my head!" Nick looked over to me and seemed like he would just die of laughter. He shook his head and walked over to me with some asprin and a bottle of water.

"That would be called a hangover my dear."

"Anything else I should be warned about?"

"AVOID LOUD NOISES!"

"Shit! you jackass!" a grabbed my head.

"C'mon we gotta go."

I got up and we walked outside. It was probably five minutes back on the road when I started to complain, "Nick... my head I cant move around without it hurting." He turned around and gripped the sides of my head. he rubbed little circles.

"You had quite a bit to drink."

"what happened last night?" I realized I had no memory of last night at all.

he chuckled loudly, " What happens to everyone the first time they get drunk."

"I can't move." I repeated

"C'mere."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride. now jump on three!'

"This is..."

"One..."

"Are you sur..."

"Two..."

" I mean will I..."

"Three!"

I jumped and sure enough I was on Nicks back and he was holding me firmly, "Nick this is ridiculous I' m going to tire you out and... You're comfy," I rested my cheek at the top of his head. He walked on.

silence

I don't think Carlos liked me." I said sadly.

"He was alert around you." Nick agreed.

"He saw me as a threat to Sarah. I would never hurt her."

"I know Clem."

"He always complained or showed some annoyance whenever he was asked to help me. Even with Carver he nearly yelled at me for pulling away."

"he wasn't a very patient man."

silence

"I hope Sarah's okay." I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever want kids Nick?" I asked out of the blue.<p>

I swear he almost dropped me, "If you haven't noticed I'm not really father material."

"I think you'd be a good daddy."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're playful when the time is right and very protective over what you care about. If you had kids I know that you would take care of them and would do anything for them even if that meant losing you're life. That's what daddy's do."

"I'd get my kids killed." he scoffed

"Lee was like my daddy and he was a convicted murderer."

Once again he almost dropped me, "Wait... Lee Everett?"

"The one and only."

"Wow... You've told me so many great stories about this guy and he killed someone? before all this?"

"I know right?!"

Silence

"So do you ever want kids?" I asked again.

"I've never wanted more than two. Just the two, I've always end up talking myself out wanting a family out of fear of..."

I gripped him tighter now knowing how sensitive the subject I was about to bring up was, "That you will fail them the same way your father failed you?" I felt him go stiff.

"How do you know about that?"

"Pete told me... will you tell me about him?"

"Maybe another day."

silence

"What about you?" he asked, "About the kids I mean."

"When I was little I think I told my mom I wanted one. I wanted a little girl to take care of and teach her right from wrong, but with the world as it is now it is very dangerous. Not just on the pregnant woman but that baby is going to have to learn to use knifes, and guns, and while it's an infant it's gong to be crying, really loud, every four hours."

"If you did have a daughter what would you name her?"

I thought about it, "I don't know. I like the name Renn. What about yours."

"for a boy, Jacob and a girl, Caroline."

"Awwwww You're talking about kids with me Nick that's so cute!"

He laughed, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"And so the adventures walked on..."<p>

"One walked," Nick muttered under his breath, but I ignored him.

"Through the woods and into the great unknown..." I was playing narrator just to annoy nick.

"We should be there in a day or so."

"Their hearts full of hope as they search for their lost friends and fear as they walked through the woods alert and ready for walkers to attack at any moment..."

"That makes me feel better." he said sarcastically.

"Their souls full of suffering for they have already lost so much to survive in a world where the dead overrule the living..."

"Oh so much better."

"Will these two adventures find what they seek when they enter the civil war museum or will they find only heart break?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "How long are you going to do this?

"Join Clementine as she and her side kick Nick..."

""Why am I the side kick?"

"Go through their story of tragedy, friendship, and possibly romance." I teased him.

"Keep talking and I'll make you walk until camp. I'm pretty sure your head feels better."

"If Nick wasn't such an asshole." I laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted the last chapter to just be fun and have nothing too serious in it. So I hoped you enjoyed and will continue reading. Thanks again for the kind reviews, P.S. I was reading through this and noticed that I kind of rushed Nick and Clems relationship... sorry about that. P.S.S I was thinking about writing a Cluke or Clarah or maybe even a nuke any ideas of if I should or shouldn't?

* * *

><p>I ran through the woods, My breath was coming out in short puffs. When I felt I was a reasonable distance away from the bandits I slowed to a walk. I tried to catch my breath but I was worried about Nick. He and I got separated. I was also worried about myself, I have no weapons and no food or water. I heard footsteps and I started to run again. One of the bandits came out of nowhere and grabbed me. she placed her arm to my mouth so I bit down. When blood stared to pour she let go and pushed me to the ground. She pointed her gun at me. So I did the first thing that came to mind to defend myself.<p>

"I WAS BIT!" I yelled and out of surprise the woman didn't shoot.

"You were what?" she asked

"Take a look at my arm! I was bit and now, so are you!" I held out the arm with the dog bite on it. She rolled but my shirt sleeve and looked at it. I realized that the idea stupid. He dog bite was healing well. It still looked a bit gory and that it hurt like hell but the swelling had gone down and it didn't look recent. No one can be dumb enough to believe...

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

"Wait! does that count?" The other two bandits had caught up with us.

"We cant take any chances," The other one stated and drew his rifle on his fellow bandit.

"Hey calm down!" She took her gun off me and pointed it at him, "We don't know anything yet!"

"We know you were just bit!"

"We don't know if it's the same!"

While they were distracted I got up again and ran. They didn't notice until I was far away. I tuned the corner and slipped under a nearby car while they weren't looking I saw their feet and started to hold my breaths steady and quiet them down. I heard a gunshot and the woman fell to the ground with a bullet wound in her head. I felt a little bad, but if they left me alone then I wouldn't have had to lie to them. The two men said a couple of things that I couldn't understand and walked away. I stayed there for while longer and when I was convinced it was safe I got out from under it. I walked and considered my options.

I can go back and try to find Nick... but I don't have a weapon to defend myself with. I could go to the civil war museum and look for my friends and also hope Nick is there. I was interrupted by these thoughts when I saw a little house. It's like the one Mathew use to live in by the bridge. I was by the porch when I saw a rotting corpse. Not a walker. To his shirt was a note stating that, 'I couldn't live without her," I felt my heart break a little as I thought about the story between this man and unknown woman. Dragging myself out of my thoughts I saw the mans rifle and knew that was the thing he used to kill himself. I took the gun and looked at the ammo.

"One, two, three..." I quietly whispered to myself. I counted a total of nine bullets and decided that was enough to take a small look around for Nick. I walked for a bit and I heard yelling.

"Where is she, asshole?!" That's Nick! I ran to the voice and I saw Nick with a gun (I wonder where he got that from.) and one of the two men that was with the woman.

"The bit girl?! I aint telling you shit!" The man hissed and I saw the other man come from the side and he drew his gun on Nick. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger hitting the man in the chest, killing him instantly. The other man was distracted trying to figure out what just happened Nick used the time to his advantage and shot the man in the head. We both stood their in silence and turned pale. I was about to speak when I heard the all to familiar sound of growling.

"Nick I hear walkers!" I shouted. He nodded and rushed towards me. I grabbed his arm and led him back to the small house. I closed the door and turned the lock. For safety Nick moved the sofa in front of the door. The house only had one window and it was barred shut. I gasped for air and looked around the house. There was a queen sized bed and a kitchen. And that was it the rest of the house was empty, just gone. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked Nick.

"Yeah... yeah. Are you?" I nodded, "Are you bit?" he asked remembering what the man had said.

"No. I told this woman I was forced to bite I was infected and showed her my dog bite to buy me sometime."

"GOOD!" He sighed a relief, "Good! I don't know how I would have handled that."

Silence.

"Do you think we're safe?"

"For now." He shrugged.

Okay this is too depressing I have to lighten the mood, "So what did happen two nights ago?" I referred to the night I got drunk.

"Well," He started, "You told me about Lilly and Mark. Thanked me for what I did after what happened at Howe's, and then," He smiled this evil smile, "You told me about your virginity and made out with me for a bit."

"Haha, very funny." I smiled but I noticed he was very amused... wait..., "That didn't really happen did it?" I felt my skin go a little pink.

"Yes, yes it did," He said still amused. Mental note: never drink with Nick again.

"Oh my..." I moved my hand to my head, "Sorry bout that..."

"Don't be, I really enjoyed it," His smile grew. He's doing this on purpose!

I went redder and couldn't find my words. I know it's dangerous to get close to Nick. He could die, I could die. I like Nick, I really do, but I don't think I could handle it if we got so close and then I watched him get devoured. I got close to Lee and I got him killed, but I also got close to Kenny and he's still alive and well after this whole thing, After all these years.

_"People I love die, Nick," I felt tears swell into my eyes, "I get people I love killed."_

_"None of that is on you," he said._

I remember what I told him by the fire that night. I don't want Nick to die. I also don't want to live in fear od caring about anyone. I don't know what came over me as I marched back over to Nick grabbed his shirt collar and smashed my lips on his. He was surprised of course, but he returned the kiss. Why did this feel right? Why do I still love people? I parted my lips and Nick slipped his tongue in. I slightly gasped at the unexpected act. I'm very inexperienced at this so I let him do a majority of the work. Fuck it! I've been through to much to let closeness scare me. I allowed myself to let out a soft moan and I moved my hands from his shirt to his cheeks. I pulled him down closer to me and one of his arms went around my waist and the other tangled into my (Once again curly) hair. I slowly lost myself and let the world be put on pause.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and the first thing I noticed is that Nick was in the bed with me. His chin was resting on my shoulder and his breaths were quiet. I smiled and held the hand that was touching the cut on my stomach. I snuggled just a little closer and inhaled his sent. I was comfy here and I really didn't want to move. After a few moments I stubbornly got up from the bed. That's when I noticed I was still mostly naked. I had on my underwear and Nicks shirt... and that's it. I blushed remembering what happened last night. I never really expected to sleep with Nick. I mean we had our flirtations here and there, but this was something you did with someone you were in a relationship with. Would Nick want that from me?

I pushed these thoughts out and got up. I didn't feel like getting dressed quite yet so I went to the kitchen in search for food. I found nothing but five stale granola bars. I sighed. Better than nothing. I unwrapped one and took a bite out of it. It was chewy but it'll do. Deciding that it was time for Nick to wake up and Nick I walked over to the bed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and saw he was shirtless. D_uh! You're wearing it Clem. _I shook him slightly. No response. I shook him a bit harder. no response. I walked over and grabbed my sweat pants and threw it at him. He instantly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." I said sweetly.

"Bed," he muttered and turned over so his belly was down on the mattress. I rolled my eyes and sat on him.

"It's time to get up," I said and sat on his back, I heard it pop and I laughed when he rolled over and now both our sides were on the mattress, "Nick you have to get up and eat." and the now familiar smirk was planted on his face again, "You know what I meant!"

"Okay," He gave in. He planted a small kiss to my lips and got up, "What on the menu?"

"Granola bars." I tossed him one.

silence

"So are you going to give me my shirt back or will I have to rip it away from you?" He said as me as he grabbed for his belt.

"Well, you have to find _my_ clothes first. and then you can have it back," I smiled. He groaned and obeyed my order.

Silence

"So... I suppose we should talk," he stammered awkwardly while looking for my shirt.

"I guess..." I blushed, "what... what did that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked.

" I... I," am very bad at this, "I care about you nick..."

He handed me my clothes, "I didn't just use you if that's what you're wondering."

"Are... we together now... or are we still just friends or.."

"Do you want to be together?"

I hesitated, "Yes," I admitted.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Then we're together."

I smiled, "So when Luke asks what going on with us, cause you know he will, I get to tell him you're my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Yeah you do."

* * *

><p>"CLEMETINE!" Nick and I arrived at the museum and Sarah came running into my arms, "DADDY"S DEAD! DADDY'S DEAD!" She sobbed loudly.<p>

"Yes, I know Sarah," I stroked her hair and I shed a tear for the heart break this girl must be feeling, "I'm sorry Sarah." She sobbed louder. I didn't get to vent after Lee died. I just kept my mouth shut and yelled at myself in my head. I wont let Sarah blame herself for her fathers death and I will do everything in my power to make her stronger through this, "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO, CLEM!

"I'm going to take care of you now Sarah." The girl's sobs quieted a bit, but she started to shake. I stroked her hair some more, "It's going to be hard, very hard, for a long time, but one day this feeling you have will go away. Someday you will remember Carlos and it will hurt less." I said trying to pass good advice to her.

"We're still friends right?" She asked as though hearing a, 'yes' would help.

"We're best friends." I stated and held my pinkie out, "I pinkie promise."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you and Nick made it back safe!" Rebecca hugged me. I hugged back and helped her sit down.<p>

"It was hard!" I complained and Rebecca laughed.

"I got stuck with Jane, don't complain to me about hard."

"I cant believe every ones still alive! I thought that we wouldn't find anybody once we got here."

"The baby's dad is dead!" She replied coldly. I was about to ask her if she was alright when I realized she meant Carver.

"Oh, Rebecca," I said sadly and she started to cry. I let her cry into my shoulder. I imagined the events of Rebecca's conception. I can't imagine she had sex with him willingly. What almost happened to me did happen to her.

_"Who's baby is it?"_

_"You shut your fucking mouth!"_

_"You should probably be nicer to me."_

I remembered black mailing her and I felt a pang of guilt, "I'm so sorry Rebecca! If I knew I wouldn't have..."

"It's Alvins!" She said trying to convince herself, "No matter what it's Alvins!"

"I know," I told her, "Alvin thinks it's going to be a girl," I said trying to make her smile.

She gave a short chuckle, "that old papa bear didn't know a shit about these things. I feel that this one is a boy."

"Are you thinking about names?"

"We're much to busy to do that right now. Have you spoken to Kenny yet?"

"I've been avoiding that." I sighed, "He's mad at me."

"Yeah, he really is. He's just upset."

"Somebody he loved just died. He's more than upset."

"Everything will be okay Clem."

* * *

><p>"Luke!" I said excitedly, "I missed you!" I hugged him, and he hugged back.<p>

"I missed you to, Clemmy," He smiled and pulled away from the hug, "Enjoy your time with alone with Nick?" He teased. I couldn't help it, I blushed. I turned a new shade of red.

"You might say that." I mumbled. Lukes eyes widened as he understood what happened while we were away. He smiled, a big smile.

"Awww clem you're blushing," He started to tease, " Well, tell me ALL about your adventure."

"Luke stop," I blushed harder.

"What? I just want to know if you had a good time..."

"Luke..."

"By the look on your face the answer is yes."

"LUKE!"

He laughed, "Okay Clemmy I'll drop it!" he held his hands up in defeat.

"You better," I suddenly didn't want to talk to him anymore. I got up and started to walk away but I heard Luke yell child like.

"Nick and Clementine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N,"

"LUKE!"

* * *

><p>I nervously walked up to Kenny. I know that whatever happened next was not going to be pleasant. My steps slowed down as I walked closer to Kenny. I felt a lump in my throat and my palms became sweaty, "Kenny?" I questioned.<p>

Kenny slowly looked up and I swear the stare he gave me with his good eye was going to kill me out of fear, "Sarita is dead," he sated, "Sarita is dead because of YOU!"

I flinched and readied myself for what was going to come next, "I'm sorry Kenny,"

"SORRY?!" He yelled, " SARITA IS DEAD AND YOU"RE SORRY?! YOU CANT JUST GET PEOPLE KILLED AND EXPECT THEM TO BE OKAY WITH IT BECAUSE YOU"RE SORRY!"

"I tried to save her!" I defended myself, "There was nothing I could do!"

"I expected more from you Clementine," He shook his head, "I expected you to do better. for you to know what he right thing to do was."

"Kenny..." I said pained

"I"M DIAPOINTED IN YOU CLEMENTINE! LEE'S DIAPOINTED IN YOU!"

SMACK! I slapped Kenny.

slightly surprised my actions I took a step back but I yelled back at him, "HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU! BE MAD AT ME IF YOU WANT BUT DONT DRAG LEE INTO THIIS! YOU KNOW WHAT HE WAS TO ME! YOU KNOW THAT I FEEL GUILTY OVER HIS DEATH!" Kenny opened his mouth to say something but I wasn't satisfied with my yelling yet, "I"M SORRY ABOUT SARITA! I REALLY AM! BUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KENNY DONT BLAME ME!"

"Clem, I-"" I didn't wait for an apology I got up and grabbed Sarah by the arm.

"Come on Sarah,"

"Where are we going?" I she asked as I grabbed a screwdriver.

"I'm going to teach you how to survive," I said as we walked.


	13. Chapter 13

Once again I would love to say thank you for the reviews and to some certain people,

RavenHunter155: Thank you for your lovely reviews. They always make me happy when I read them!

Kristal-Dynamite: Thank you for your constant support! I don't know what to say just *Hugs*

Clementine's hat: I would Love to try writing with you sometime! Thank you for the kind review and for supporting the great possibility of a Cluke story.

Randomfangirl: I just love you! I always feel so complimented with your reviews and they inspire me to keep writing! Stay awesome ;)!

Okay done with thanks so now lets get on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Sarah you may not like what I'm going to say," I looked at the girl.<p>

"Did somebody die?" She asked a bit calm.

"No, nobody's dead. I just want... I need, to cut your hair."

She widened her eyes, "How much?"

I put her hair into a ponytail. I used one of my spare elastics to tie it. I slowly reached for the pocket knife I found on the road and made a nice sliced and her long hair became short. I think it looks cute. It's a ponytail but her hair looks like a nub. She reached for her hair the same way I had when Lee did it. I expected the worse, but her reaction was different than I expected. She turned around and hugged me.

"Thank you Clem!" She beamed, "I know you will be a good sister and that you will take great care of me!"

I grinned, happy that she didn't kill me instead, "Hopefully in a couple of month's you wont need me to take care of you."

"Are we going to do something else?"

"I need to teach you how to shoot a gun, properly. I should also teach you melee skills. Sometimes a gun is unnecessary and will get you in more trouble than you already are. You know these things are attracted to sound right?"

"They are?"

"We start with melee."

* * *

><p>I looked around when I finally found the best walker for demonstration, 'Here!" I called her over. The walker stretched its arm to grab at me. The walker was stuck in a fence and wasn't getting out anytime soon. Sarah breathed in deep before taking a step closer, "Don't worry, this one isn't a threat." She still hesitated.<p>

"Are you going to kill it?"

"Not me, you are."

"But..." I stopped her

"These things," I started my small speech, "Aren't people. Look at them! Their mindless, They're dead, and they will try to kill you. If you cant figure out how to defend your self then they wont have to try very hard. The person that was in there, The person they were, are gone. This isn't murder, this is defense. Things like this one has killed thousands, my friend Lee, Nicks uncle Pete, and your dad. Now you see this walker here. He's stuck in a fence. What is the first thing you think to do?"

"Shoot it?" She asked.

"No, why not?"

She thought for a moment before she answered, "They listen for sounds."

"That's right.'

"So what do we do then?" I took the screwdriver out of my pocket and started to explain.

"These things don't die like people. A bullet in the knee or the gut wont effect these things at all. The only way to kill them for good is to destroy their brain. Where do you want to stab this one?"

"In the head?"

" The screw driver is the only weapon you have. It may start to become dull if you stab to many in the head," I handed the tool to her, "Stab it in the eye, and do it quick,"

Sarah looked terrified. She took a step closer and held the screwdriver. She turned back over to me as if asking for help, "Go on," I told her," Remember, your smarter than them, you're smarter than all of them,"

She looked less scared and more confident. She straightened her back and lifted her weapon. Before she tried to kill it I made her hand grip it properly. She nodded and quickly stabbed the walker in the eye. The walker went limp and the girl took her weapon out of the monster and looked at me, 'Like that?" I smiled and felt a little pride.

"That was good for your first time," I took her hand and we started to walk back to the museum, "The first time I killed a walker was in Savannah. We met this girl Molly and a walker was about to chomp at her. I hesitated but I pulled the gun Lee gave me out and killed the walker. I saved a friend that day."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Clem. I'll try to do better."

* * *

><p>"So guess what!" I walked up to Luke and smiled with Sarah still at my side.<p>

"What?" he asked

"Sarah here, " I patted her on the shoulder, "Killed a walker today."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "No shit?"

"I shit you not."

He looked over to Sarah, "Good job!" He held his hand up to her and she high fived it and gleamed. She thanked him.

"Hey, you stay close. Tomorrow we're going to review gun use," I told her. she nodded and ran off to show Rebecca her haircut.

"How did she do?" Luke asked after she left.

"Very well surprisingly. She was scared understandably, but she did good."

"Wow... Sarah killed a walker... She knows how to kill a walker... that's just, weird."

"yes, but it's for the better."

* * *

><p>"Here," Nick handed me a can of peaches.<p>

"I'm not very hungry right now," It was a lie but eating felt like forcing the food down only for it to come up later.

"You need to eat, Clem,"

"I already ate."

"No you didn't," He handed me the peaches and a spoon, "Now eat."

I sighed and opened the lid. I ate the peaches and Nick watched me. I wiped my mouth with my shirt sleeve and handed Nick the empty can. he set it down and took a seat next to me, "Was it really that bad?" He asked while looking in Kenny's direction. Everyone says that since my fight with Kenny I've been visibly over stressed and eating started to become hard.

"I slapped him, He said Lee would be ashamed of me," I wonder if he was right. The thing's I've had to do since he died would make people sick to their stomachs. Kenny hadn't forgiven me. whenever I come near he snaps at me.

"I would have done worse," He tried to reassure me, "Lee would be proud of you."

"You think? I mean... I got him killed and he wasn't even mad at me, but... I just don't know."

"He would be. I promise."

"Thank you Nick." I snuggled up a little closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mike?"<p>

"Yeah Clem?"

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you," I sat down next to him, "Tell me a little about yourself."

He scratched his head, "Well, I use to box."

"That must be useful now!"

" Sometimes," He grinned, "I was a construction worker."

"did you ever help make anything big?"

"Nah, mostly fixing roads."

"Well that's disappointing,"

He laughed, "yeah, a bit."

We continued talking for a bit. I learned that the like football and he was recently divorced from his high school sweet heart before the apocalypse began, He wasn't very religious, but his mother was. He got the scar on his face, that also took a good chunk of his ear, from a knife fight with one of his former group members who was jealous of his relationship with this other woman. He met Carver while looking for supplies at a grocery store. Mike is a funny guy, kinda like Omid. I decided that Mike was alright but I'm going to keep my eye on him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Clem," Bonnie came up to me and smiled, "I was so worried about you while you were gone!"<p>

"Oh! me too! who did you end up going with?" I asked.

"Mike and Kenny. Those two really don't get along."

"What did they fight about?"

"Kenny kept trying to be in charge and Mike was trying to reason with him."

"That sounds about right. Kenny just needs to have a purpose. I think he gets that from protecting others."

"I'm scared about him Clem. He's just so... He's violent. He's dangerous. I feel like he's going to kill one of us ion our sleep."

I felt anger rise a bit, "He's not dangerous! He just has a lot of pain! How would you feel if everyone close to you died?!"

"Clem I understand he's your friend and he's been put through a lot, but we all have."

"Bonnie! Kenny is just trying to protect us!"

Bonnie sighed, "Look, I think you should try to get through to him, for his sake, but I don't want to get in an argument so I'll drop the subject." I still felt a little angry that Bonnie said that about him. We may be in a disagreement, but Kenny's still my friend. He's still my father figure. I hope he's not to mad at me.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the very kind reviews and continuous support!

Randomfangirl: To be entirely honest I love almost all of TWD couples. When I think of a Click I picture Clem being more of a smartass then a sweet heart. When I see a Cluke maybe a sweet girl or a bit of a harsh and hardened girl (Like Jane or Molly). But I like Click better because Nick is more of a Character who really can have this big romantic build up because of his issues and distrusting personally. Don't get me wrong, Luke is awesome! I do like Cluke. I see him as more of a brotherly figure to clem though. And don't worry about reviewing to much! It's awesome!

* * *

><p>"Any walkers out there?" I asked Luke.<p>

"Not one to be seen," He reported. I was teaching Sarah how to shoot a gun. we were on high ground so walkers shouldn't come running towards us, but I asked Luke to tag along just to be safe. I unhinged Sarah's elbows again.

"Remember, don't interlock them. Now look down the notch to aim, you see? the one in the middle," I instructed her and she obeyed everything I said, " You see the tin can we set on the box? Try to shoot it," She pulled the trigger and got close to her target.

"This is scary," she muttered.

"Don't worry Sarah, It's just a thing."

"What does that mean?"

I breathed in deep, now knowing what Lee meant by that all those years ago, "It means that it cant hurt you. You are in complete control over what it does. It doesn't shoot unless you pull the trigger. Someone can get hurt with it and it isn't a toy, but in the end its just an object like a knife or a pitchfork. Don't be afraid of the gun, but don't underestimate it." She took aim again, "Aim higher," I instructed, "A little to the left." I covered her ears like Lee did to me, "Steady... shoot!" Sarah shot and the tin can had a hole in the middle of it.

"Did she get it?" Luke asked and turned around.

I laughed, "Right In the middle!" I picked up the can and I patted her on the back, "Good job Sarah!"

"Can I try again?!" She said loving the positive attention that wasn't usually directed at her. With that Luke kept watch and Sarah shot at the can. Hitting and missing many times. It was obvious she was starting to feel safe with herself since we started teaching more about walkers. She's learned so much the little time we had. She took this seriously like they were studies for school. She would ask everyone in the group about walkers and the what the best way to deal with them was. Jane even showed her that it was easier to take the knee out first and then stab them.

"You should ask Luke or Nick to teach you how to use a rifle." I have no idea how to use one of those things without getting knocked down on my ass, "Luke what do you say?"

"Nicks better with it but I could teach her a thing or two." All the sudden Sarah giggled loudly and both Luke and I looked at her weirdly.

"You and Nick are dating!" She squealed like a five year old girl who found out she was going to be a princess. I groaned and Luke smiled.

"Yes, Clem and Nick both enjoy kissing each other very much and aren't afraid to let other people know." He looked at me and I gave him a punch on his arm, "Ow! Sarah, Clem's abusing me!" Luke faked a whiny voice.

"He deserved it!" I played along and defended myself.

"I was just pointing out a fact! You do enjoy kissing Nick!"

"You don't need to say it in front of Sarah!"

"It's not like she doesn't already know!" Sarah let out another giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Yes... Nick and I are dating." I told her. _Well as close to dating as you can in this world anyway._

"You guys are so cute!" she squealed again. Luke burst out into laughter so hard he gripped his sides.

"I think I'm done talking about this," I said and changed the subject, "So Sarah, what do you want to learn about after we're done with this?"

"What is there to learn?"

"Well, there's..." I thought, " I can show you how to avoid a walkers attention, or how to start a fire. There's a lot of things I should teach you."

" I want to learn about people."

"About... people?"

"I want to know how you know you can trust someone, and what to do with the people like Carver." Luke and I exchanged looks. I don't know what to tell her about this subject.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll tell you about my past experiences and give you what advice I can. This may also be a thing you wan to talk o the group about. The opinions may be different." She smiled and I was getting going to tell her after she mastered how to use the pistol.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clementine," Kenny came to me after I came back with Sarah and Luke, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and followed him to sir by the but copper statue with the solider carrying another one, "I'm sorry about what I said after Sarita died. Blaming you wasn't okay and bringing up Lee REALLY wasn't okay."<p>

"it's alright Kenny. I'm sorry I slapped you on the face." I touched the handprint I left on him and felt a little bad about what I did.

"It's fine darlin."

silence

"Do you remember Vernon?"

"The no good cancer survivor that stole our boat? Yes I remember."

"Did you know that he offered to take me with him when Lee and the rest of the group left on the boat?"

"He did? What is it with people trying to take you away from us?"

"Well I'm adorable obviously!" He laughed. We just sat there and talked about all the events that happened in our past. Hershels son, meeting Lilly and her group, Ben stealing from us, Lilly shooting Carley and taking the RV, Meeting Molly. Just, all of it. We avoided talkig about Duck, Katjii's and Lee's deaths. I set my head on his shoulder and he took my cap off my head and placed it on his. he put his on my head.

"Well, How do I look?" He asked

"It looks better on me, sorry Kenny." He switched our hats back when Bonnie came over.

"Well, you guys made up didn't you?" Bonnie gave her regular good hearted grin.

"We all saw it coming Bonnie. Get with the program," I joked.

"Clem, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Bonnie," I hugged Kenny and left with her.

"So, do you know anything about babies?" She asked while fiddling with her fingers.

"I know a bit. I was traveling with a pregnant lady for awhile. She miscarried but told me a few things about delivering. I'm not going to be very useful, but Kenny might. He had a son so he's actually been in a delivery room." I said and she rubbed her head.

"I think that baby is coming faster the Rebecca wants to admit."

"We need to find a safe place. Any ideas?"

"Maybe the observation deck or the cemetery."

"... You want her to give birth... In a cemetery?"

"I know that sounds bad but it might be the only option we have."

"The observation deck would be a better idea."

"We should go look over at the cemetery anyway. The have the gift shop or... something there too, it could have supplies." I nodded and yawned. I wasn't tired right now, but I probably should try to sleep.

* * *

><p>I rolled my sleeping bag over so I could scoot over to Nick. It's freezing up here! Christa told me that it would be cold, but I couldn't feel my fingers. I nudged Nick and he moved to face me, "I'm cold!" I whispered. Kenny was taking watch and the others were sleeping close by. I didn't want to wake them up.<p>

"What can I do to help?" he asked

"Body heat?"

he chuckled, "Come here," He took his arm and slid me closer to him. He kissed my temple and rolled me around so I was facing away from him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and tried to warm up my arms up. He kept doing that until I felt his hand slip inside my sleeping bag and caress my stomach. His fingers lightly traced the outline of the cut Carver gave me. I giggled as his touch made my skin tickle. He turned me around again and placed his lips on mine. Getting impatient I moved my own arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hand moved to my lower back and he rubbed it. As usual I let out a small moan and broke the kiss.

"Nick! The others are right over there!" I said in an amused tone

"AND VERY MUCH AWAKE!" I heard Luke voice and a chorus of giggles.

"LUKE!" I felt a little embarrassed that the entire group just listened to Nick and I make out, but Nick let out a laugh.

"SORRY CLEM!" Bonnie yelled over to us still laughing

"WE WERENT TRYING TO EVESDROP!" I heard Rebecca next.

"NO PROBLEM! JUST DONT INTERUPT NEXT TIME!" Nick yelled over and Luke howled with laughter. I'm surprised we're not drawing walkers with the amount of noise we're making!

"WHATS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT OVER HERE?!" Kenney asked. Oh god.

" WEll CLEMENTINE HERE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE A COUPLE OF SMOOCHIES WITH NICK!"

"CLEMENTINE!"

"GOD DAMMIT LUKE!" I yelled and another chorus of giggles came out of all except Kenny and myself.


	15. Chapter 15

"We have to go to Wellington!" Kenny stated. The whole group, including Sarah, is discussing weather we should stay or move on. Kenny had his mind set on Wellington but pretty much everyone else disagreed. Luke was really getting irritated with Kenny and was just ready to go off on him at any moment. Luke and Kenny don't really like each other and they argue constantly. It's not as bad as the Kenny/Lilly thing, but it's enough to make me nervous that one of them will start attacking the other.

"We don't even know if it's out there," Luke sated and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"We should look for Wellington," I agreed with Kenny, "But if we don't find it soon then we need to so somewhere else. maybe someplace warmer."

"That's a bad idea. The snow and coldness slows the walkers down," Jane reminded me.

"But we also have to worry about ourselves. It's going to be a lot easier to get a cold some other kind of sickness. we also would have to worry about staying warm and that would mean cozy clothes, and hot foods, neither of which we have." Rebecca looked my way and smiled.

"It would be easier to move too!" She sided with me.

"Wellington will have that stuff," Kenny pointed out.

"That's if we find it," Mike joined in, "And if both you and Clem have heard it that means other's must have. Wellington could be overcrowded."

"What if we find a place we can stay for awhile?" Bonnie asked, "Like the Cabin y'all were staying at?"

"We once had a pretty good set up at a motel Remember Kenny?" He nodded.

"Yes, remember it getting overrun by bandits."

"That was the St. Johns and Ben's fault. We can make something like that work again!"

"I don't know how I feel about staying in one place for too long anymore," Sarah shyly commented while trying to fix her pony tail so I came over to help her, "I mean, Why cant we just travel for a bit? Find out what weather is good enough to where we know how to deal with walkers easy, but also big enough so we can work in groups to go on runs." I was surprised Sarah thought of something like that.

"I can get behind that!" Nick smiled and Sarah blushed.

"If we move around all the time it's more likely others we'll run into other survivors," Jane added.

"But we shouldn't be that easy to track, unless the people were looking for us." Luke looked at the ground.

"Carver was looking for you guys and he found you," Kenny argued again, "That's why the best idea is to find Wellington! If nothing else we would have a whole town to help protect us! I cant believe we're even arguing about this!"

"Looking for Wellington is going to get someone killed!," Rebecca hissed.

"Ok! OK! lets... try to find Wellington for two weeks," I held up a couple of my fingers, "And if we don't find it by then we should do what Sarah suggested and keep moving, and to different places." I reasoned. Everyone just gave a very small nod and eventually decided that was the best compromise .

* * *

><p>"BACK UP!" Jane yelled at the younger man who introduced himself as , "Arvo'. Jane and I were seeing if the observation deck was safe for Rebecca to have her baby when this boy who couldn't have been any older then Ben was stuffing a shit load of pain medicine into one of the garbage's for, 'safe keeping," he said. I decided to come out and talk to him and he pointed a gun at me. Jane managed to get the gun out of his hands, "Clementine we need that stuff! Kenny and Luke are a mess after Carver, Rebecca is about to have a baby, and this is a great opportunity to teach Sarah about major wounds!"<p>

"We don't know this guy," I said and worry coated my voice.

"Look at him! Does he really look harmful to you?!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Jane looked at the ground and then suddenly pinned Arvo to the fence.

"I don't EVER want to see you again! Do you understand?!" She threatened. The boy quickly nodded and gave me a smile of appreciation. He picked up the bag of medicine and lipped away, "I cant believe I just did that," I heard Jane mutter under her breath, "Go get the others," She rubbed her face. I obeyed and on my way I saw Luke approach me.

"Hey Clem,"

"Hi"

"We need to talk,"

_We do?, _" about?" I asked knowing I most likely wasn't going to like what came next.

"Kenny."

"Luke.!"

"He's dangerous, Clem!"

"We're all dangerous!"

"Clem, you watched him beat a man to death with and iron club!"

"What would you have done Luke?! He was too dangerous to let live!"

"I thought you were less effected by this shit or something, but you just watched it! You didn't even blink!"

"Carver tried to rape me, Luke"

The man's eyes widened, "What?"

"Kenny saw all of what he was doing to us and he took care of it when the rest of us couldn't."

"Is that why you had all those fucking bruises on your arm!" I just noticed how mad he looks.

" Yes..." I hesitated.

"That son of a bitch," Luke muttered and wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

"Whats this for?" I smiled.

"I love you clem, You're like that sister I never had. I don't want anything bad like that to happen to you." my smile grew and I hugged him back tighter

"Love ya too. Now go help Jane. I think we may have found a safe place for the baby."

* * *

><p>I rubbed the side of my face. A walker grabbed my arm and rammed me into the wall when I was trying to open a door. Mike saved me in time so I wasn't bit, but my face was swollen and a little bit bruised. Bonnie hugged me when she realized I wasn't dead. She threw frantic apologies everywhere saying that she should have done it and that they should have been more careful. I felt warm inside as all the overwhelming love was tossed my way and I hugged Bonnie tightly.<p>

"Here's the water." Mike declared and picked up the two gigantic jugs of water.

"How can you carry that all by yourself?" I asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm Hercules!" He joked.

"No, I completely missed it."

"What? You mean you haven't been keeping me around for my stunning strength?!"

"Must be your good looks." bonnie played along.

"It's true I am quite pleasing to the eyes." He winked. Suddenly we heard an animal noise. Bonnie spotted him and pointed to him.

"Can we even eat a raccoon?" I made my voice into a whisper.

"I'd eat the shit out of that raccoon" Mike eyed the creature. Both Bonnie and I looked at that man with a strange expression, "No I mean...," He stammered, "I would be very happy to eat that raccoon! I'm starving!"

"Whatever you say, Hercules." I whispered. The raccoon suddenly ran and hissed us away from the family it had. I smiled happy that the small bunch ran into the woods.

"Huh, how does it come to a world where I'm sad to not eat a raccoon?"

"Come on." I sighed, "Lets get back."

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed as well, "It's to bad this place was a bust." It's true. There was broken glass everywhere and it was out in the open so it would be hard for walkers to find us.

"We still have the observation deck," I reminded her.

she gave a light chuckle," I'm glad your with us Clementine."

* * *

><p>"IT"S OKAY REBECCA IT"S OKAY!" I panicked. Rebecca was scaring me with all the screaming she was doing. She was in labor and we were all trying to get her to the observation deck. we were climbing the stairs and Rebecca was clenching my hand so hard I think all the blood flow was cut off. I moved my hand and replaced it's positions with Sarah. The girls eyes widened at the death grip but she didn't complain. I moved to make sure every thing was set up and was quite angry with what I saw.<p>

"CLEMENTINE!" Luke turned into a great beam of red and I understood exactly what happened after I left.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I yelled and started to move things to make way for Rebecca.

"WOW WHATS GOIGN ON?!" Luke yelled back.

"WELL WHILE YOU AND JANE WERE HAVING SEX REBECCA WAS STILL IN LABOR YOU JACKASS!"

"The baby is coming?" Jane asked.

"Wait... Now?'

"For the past few hours YES!" I felt angry that they just completely ignored what they were suppose to be doing.\

"Okay Becca." Kenny tried to calm her down and laid her gently on the pile of rags.

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMNIT GET THIS FUCKING THIG OUT OF ME!" Rebecca screamed and Luke and I moved a cannon to block the door to keep walkers from coming in. The weight overwhelmed the deck and it completely came down. Jane was hanging on the edge and Sarah had completely fallen off. She was pinned under a huge and most likely very heavy pile of ruble. She wasn't screaming and only a little shaky but she desperately tried to free herself.<p>

"Jane! Save Sarah!" I screamed for Luke to let her go

"She's not getting out of that! It's suicide !"

"Fine!" I reacted and grabbed the closest gun I could. I jumped of the deck when a saw a walker land on Sarah. I was terrified that it bit her, but then I saw the body had gone limp and Sarah pulled a screwdriver out of its head. I shot the two that were closest to her and lifted the ruble. She quickly got up and we both climbed up the deck.

"Here!" I said while handing her the gun," Any that get to close shoot!" She nodded and I began to cut the chains supporting the deck. They eventually gave in and we were all safe. We heard a gunshot and Kenny came out with a beautiful baby in his arms.

"Rebecca's dead." He stated and looked down, "But Alvin junior isn't." w all looked down in sadness and Bonnie started to cry. Rebecca was dead but hopefully she's with Alvin now. We have to worry about the baby abd do what we can to make sure he growns up strong. This is going to be a pain in the ass.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

RavneHunter155; I'm feeling about another 5- 10 chapters BUT I am already making plans for a second one! It all depends on if people are satisfied with how this one ends.

RandomFangirl: to answer your questions...

Who is your fav character (besides Clem): I have to say Kenny. I love his personality and how he trys to protect those he loves. He's going a bit crazy and cold showing that he has gone through a lot of shit and that he's only human and in the and he WAS Lee's best friend.

What character ship pisses you of the most: Well, The whole Sarita and Katjiaa shippment is confusing to me but I don't really get pissed off at anyof them

Whose character death affected you the most: SPOILER season one: Lee's of course! Season 2; I wound up shooting Kenny while he was trying to kill Jane because I thought it was the right thing to do, his death itself devastated and the fact I did it was shocking (Which is ironic since he was the main one I was trying to save,) and I just felt my heart break when I learned AJ was alive. I almost broke my rule and changed my choices.

If Kenny never showed up, who do u wish showed up (Lilly, Molly, Christa, Glenn.): Molly with a Lilly as a second. I think it would've been fun to see Molly interact with Jane considering they're so much alike (I'm still convinced they are somehow related.)

What was your fav walking dead s2 ep: 5 easy. This whole time we're all mad because they don't give us choices and then when they do, we suddenly wish we don't have them anymore... I didn't think they had it in them

What's your secret to such amazing stories?!: I honestly only had 2 or 3 chapters thought out and since then I've just held it tightly and ran with it.

Thank you so much for asking me questions and don't be afraid to do so in the future! I love it when people try to get to know me and I'm glad I've inspired you to write! When it's up I'll defiantly check it out!

Sorry for the big intro! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>SHIT! The bullet went to Lukes leg and he fell. I dragged him back to the safety behind the stone wall when the woman turned and came after us. I shot her in the head earning a glare from Arvo. ARVO! We left immediately after Rebecca died and Jane left. We met Arvo back on the road. He lied to his group and told them I stole from them. Kenny shot the guy who was pointing the gun at him and now a big gun blow out was happening.<p>

"Luke! are you okay? I asked.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

Before Luke could answer I heard Kenny yell, "DONT MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING MOVE!" He picked Arvo up and held a gun to his head. There was only one other man alive other than Arvo, but soon enough that changed when he fell I saw a knife in his head and a shocked Jane looking down on him. There was a uncomfortable silence while Jane looked down at the man she just killed.

"Holy shit!" She muttered, "I think I'm going to be sick!" I rushed to her side and rubbed her back while she bent over trying to keep from vomiting. She quickly recovered though and looked to Kenny, who took his gun away from Arvos head.

"You're back?" Sarah came from behind the stone wall and looked to Jane.

"Yes, yeah I'm back." I gave the woman a smile.

"Well that's great!" Nick came and put an arm around Sarah, who looked quite disturbed.

"Sarah whats wrong?"

"I..." She started to tear up, but just a little, "I shot one of the men in the knee and Kenny shot him in the head. Is that bad?"

"IN this case, no. Those people were going to hurt us and you probably saved Kenny's life." I gave her hug.

"She's right," Luke agreed, "Good job Sarah."

"Thanks kid," Kenny gave her a nod of appreciation. After he said that he knocked arvo to the ground and once again pointed his gun at him.

"Kenny don't!" Bonnie begged

"There's no need for that anymore!" Mike defended Arvo.

"This shit bird nearly got us all killed!" Kenny argued.

"NO SHOOT!" Arvo begged, "We have supplies, I take you there. You have supplies." The group exchanged looks. I came closer and I kneeled in front of Arvo.

"Are there anymore of you?" I asked as kind as I could while still keeping my guard up.

"No. No more."

"Where is this place?"

"Very long walk. couple day."

I turned to Kenny, "We need that stuff." I stated.

"Then lets go!" and with that we were off.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of moving I decided to lighten the mood by playing narrator again, " It was cold to put it lightly, The adventures were freezing to the bone and hoped to find shelter fast."<p>

"Are you playing that game again?" Nick looked at me.

"Game?" Bonnie asked.

"The adventures alone would lose hope," I continued.

Kenny laughed, "Adventures? More like survivors."

"But together they held on. They kept faith and continued moving forward. They will move until they cant any longer and should one fall, then let the rest live for them." Sarah looked down and Mikes attention was focused on me.

"That's beautiful Clem." Luke said.

" And so the nine hearts walked down the road, if not for themselves, then for their friends."

"Clem, am I still the side kick? I'm starting to get tired of that position."

"And Nicks still an asshole." Everyone burst into laughter and Nick placed a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

><p>"Todays my birthday!" Luke announced, "I think todays my birthday. Defiantly this week." All but Jane were sitting by the fire. We found a small area of... something. Whatever it was it was fenced and safe so we decided to camp for the night. Arvo was tied away from the fire... it was a sad sight.<p>

"So how old are you?" I asked Luke.

"I'm twenty seven."

"And you think I'm old!" Nick joked remembering me teasing him from weeks before.

"Well since its such a special occasion," Bonnie smiled and reached in her bag. when out came out I saw a bottle of rum.

"Can I have some? After Luke, of course."

"CLEM!" Kenny looked at me.

"Don't worry. I wont let her get drunk again." Nick said as if that was suppose to make it better.

"CLEMENTINE" Kenny said a little louder.

"Sorry Kenny!' I quickly said, "But a sip wont hurt will it?"

"Just a sip," Kenny grumbled. I rubbed my hands in delight as if I accomplished some big goal.

"what about me?" Sarah looked up at me, "Just a sip. I'm curious!"

"You can have ONE!" I held up my finger. Luke made a toast and Kenny left the fire. When the bottle came to me I took a swig of it and debated on the taste, "It's sweet." I commented and handed Sarah the bottle. She looked at it and hesitantly held the rim to her lips she took a big gulp and started coughing.

"EWWWWW" She squealed and I burst into laughter.

"YOUR NOT SOUPOSSE TO CHUG IT!" I said between laughs. She handed the bottle back to Luke.

silence.

"So why do you think she came back?" Bonnie asked and looked at Jane.

"She came back for Luke obviously! He's a regular Casanova."

"Maybe your right. I just, dont know what to make of her."

"I like her,'" Sarah commented, "But I dont know if we should trust her yet."

"I trust her." Luke shrugged.

"Well we all know how YOU feel about her!" Bonnie teased and Luke looked ashamed, "Oh come on, I'm just teasin."

"It was stupid!" Luke said simply, "I guess I just wanted to forget about this for like... ten minutes"

"Ten minutes?" Mike asked, "That's longer then Id last at this point."

"I WIN!" Nick laughed. I beamed bright red and slowly got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to walk over the ice?" I asked nervously and looked down at the thin layer.<p>

"It's safe," Arvo said.

"It looks thin," Sarah said.

"We should walk slowly and dont clump together. The less weight we put on it the better." Jane placed foot on the ice. Slowly one by one we all started to walk on the ice. We were halfway there and I could actually feel the ice was sturdy where I was . CRACK. I turned around and saw Walkers start to walk on as well.

"We have walkers." Jane pointed out. I walked a little more and heard another CRACK. I turned around and Luke was surrounded by breaking ice. Bonnie instantly went to go help him and they both fell through the ice.

"NO! I yelled and rushed over.


	17. Chapter 17

WOW! I updated FAST! the ideas just came flowing to me so quick!

**WARNING: **

** NEED FOR TISSUES COULD BE POSSIBLE! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER AND IT"S MOSTLY ABOUT BONNIE AND LUKE! I HANG MY HEAD IN SHAME AND I FEEL AN AWFUL LOT LIKE TELLTALE! I"M SORRY FOR ANY TEARS (Which probably wont be much since I am kind of disappointed in it and I think I could have done better)**

* * *

><p>I desperately looked for either Bonnie or Luke as I looked down in the water. I panicked when I didn't see either of them. For what felt like years, which might have only been mere seconds, I saw Luke and I grabbed him by his shirt. I quickly pulled him out of the water. I set his back on the ice and was relived that it didn't break. I grabbed Lukes wrist and listened for a pulse. I didn't feel one so I started to tap him.<p>

"No, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, Luke no!" I said to him, "Luke! Luke! Luke, Luke, LUKE, LUKE!" I said quickly. I gave into my instincts and tilted his head. I plugged his nose and gave him mouth to mouth. I preformed CPR and tried to speak tp him, "Luke breath!" no response, "LUKE! BREATH!" I shouted and everyone looked and saw what was going on. No one came closer out of fear that the ice would break but my only concern was Luke. I didn't stop repeating mouth to mouth and pumping his chest. I heard tapping on the ice and knew that it had to be Bonnie. I panicked and tried to talk to Luke again.

"Luke listen you have to wake up!" I started to sob, "You have to get up so we can save Bonnie! We have to help Bonnie! YOU HAVE TO GET UP LUKE!" I heard more tapping and the ice and I looked at it but didn't stop giving CPR to Luke. If I don't stop doing this Bonnie will die. If I do Luke will die, the thought of having to make a choice like this was breaking me, "LUKE GET UP!" I cried harder and my voice was screeching loud, "LUKE WE HAVE TO GET BONNIE NOW BREATH! PLEASE LUKE! YOU"RE NOT DYING ON ME LIKE THIS!" I place my mouth on his again and noticed just how much air I was losing, "LUKE GET UP! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! LUKE WE HAVE TO HELP BONNIE!" The tapping at the ice slowed down, "LUKE DONT DIE ON ME! DONT DIE ON ME LIKE THIS! LUKE I LOVE YOU YOU"RE MY BROTHER PLEASE! PLEASE LUKE! NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE!" I didn't hear tapping on the ice anymore. I sobbed and started to press on his chest harder.

"DONT LEAVE ME!" I begged, "DONT LEAVE ME! DONT LEAVE ME! DONT LEAVE ME!" all of the sudden Luke started coughing and sat up. He shook and I grabbed him. I carried, practically dragged, him to the wooden house and Jane started a fire. He shivered and tried to warm himself. He was in shock after what happened and so was I.

"THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Kenny yelled at Arvo.

"Are you okay?" Nick came over to me and hugged me tight. I started to sob hysterically and I hid my face into his shoulder. I felt my tears sink into his clothes.

"Fuck you!" I heard Arvo and then a smacking sound . I looked and Kenny was beating him.

"Kenny man, stop!" Mike exclaimed.

Kenny didn't so I stepped in, "KENNY FUCKING STOP PLEASE!" I shouted from Nicks arms, "DAMN IT KENNY LUKE ALMOST DIED! STOP WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO DO IT AND I"M FUCKING SICK OF FIGHTING! WE NEED TO GET BONNIE!" I tried to break away from Nick but he held me tighter.

"I'm sorry but she's dead Clem." I used all my force to try to get to the door but I couldn't even budge from Nicks grasp.

"SHE"S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I sobbed harder, "SHE"S NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME PLEASE I NEED TO SAVE HER! SHE"S NOT DEAD!" Kenny who now looked concerned came over and replaced Nick and hugged me hard.

"You didn't kill her darling." He stroked my hair, "It was impossible to save them both!"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I repeated I managed to get both Kenny and I to the ground and I extended my free hand back to the door, "STOP SAYING SHE"S DEAD! SHE's NOT DEAD SHE NEEDS HELP! LET ME HELP HER! PLEASE KENNY I NEED TO HELP HER! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD" I sobbed even harder before I gave into reality and let both Kenny and Nick wrap their arms around me. I was so warn out emotionally that eventually I leaned up against Luke and fell asleep by the fire.

* * *

><p>"Clementine," I heard Bonnie.<p>

"Bonnie? Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked looking around.

"I'm okay now Clem. You did the right thing. Luke's safe." I saw Bonnie next to me and felt her ouch my shoulder.

"What about you? Are you safe?" I felt childish asking such stupid questions . of course not she's dead and this is just another dream.

"I'm okay hon." She hugged me, "Why do you think I'm here?"

"I always have dreams of the people I get killed."

"You did what you thought was right," She coddled me, "I'm going to be okay Clem and I don't ever want you to think that you got me killed. I should have listened to Luke when he told me not to step any closer when that ice began to go, but you saved Luke. He's alive because of you."

"And you're dead because of me!" I felt small tears burn my eyes.

"You didn't have any other choice. Afterwards you think you do, but in the moment you really don't have anything under control."

"I guess your right. I cant change what happened."

"It'll be okay Clemmy. Take care of everyone and watch out for yourself." She took her hand away from me, "I have to go now. Goodbye Clem."

"Goodbye Bonnie." I always have these dreams saying the same things. After Lee, Omid, just everyone.

* * *

><p>"Clem?" my eyes fluttered open and Luke was shaking me. When I saw him I jumped on him so quickly that we both fell to the ground. I tightly wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me, "Oh Clem, you're okay!" He sighed relieved.<p>

"You're alive!" I cried (Yet again), "I didn't know what to do Luke! I'm so happy you're okay! I dont know what I'd do without you!"

"You saved my life Clem" He rubbed my back, "Thank you!"

"Thank you for being alive! You scared me so much! Don't ever fucking do that again!"

"I wont Clem! I promise nothing like that will have to happen again," I knew that was a promise he couldn't keep but it enough for now.

"Bonnie," I muttered and Luke nodded.

"I know," He sat me up and stroked my hair, "I know. I'm sorry Clem. It's over. You dont need to worry about that right now," I sniffed my noise and he shushed me, "It's okay clem.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Sarah came up to me.<p>

"Shitty," I admitted.

"Here," She held out a can of chili.

"If I try to eat that I'm just going to throw it back up."

"Eat soon, okay?" She sat by me, "Everything will be okay, Clem."

"How do you know?"

"You hope and you wait," She said smiling. I let out a small smile myself and remembered telling her the same thing when we were at Carvers.

Silence

"Were do you think she went?" I suddenly asked turning to the slightly younger girl.

""Mom use to tell me that people who die go to heaven and become angles. My mom's an angel now."

"What if she's not there?"

"Bonnie was a good person. She was kind to all of us and gave her life to try and save Luke. She went there."

" I hope she's safe there. I hope she meets Lee. Lee would've liked her."

"I'm sure! She'll see My dad and Lee, Rebecca and Alvin." I chuckled slightly at the thought of Lee and my mom interacting in heaven.

_"YOU SHOWED HER HOW TO USE A GUN WHEN SHE WAS EIGHT!" mom shouted_

_""IT WAS FOR HER OWN GOOD!" Lee defended_

"Thanks Sarah." I placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that to Arvo," I walked in and talked to Kenny.<p>

"I know Clem... Something in me just... snapped."

"That's not an excuse!'

"I know Clem, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay I forgive you, but we need to work on your patience."

He sighed, "You're going to help me through this?"

"I love you Kenny, I'd do anything to help you." He smiled.

"Love ya too clem. Speaking of love... have you and Nick... you know?"

I saw the perfect opportunity of teasing and took it, "I know what?" I tried to sound confused, " Have nick and I what?"

"Clem, dont do this to me!"

"Don't do what?! I'm confused by your question!"

He groaned but gave in, "Have you and Nick had sex?"

"What's sex?" I continued to tease.

"Stop!" I laughed and noticed I made him go red. I was merciful and just answered the question.

"Yes"

"Are you... uh.." He scratched his head, " On any birth control of any kind or do we need to get you some?" he stammered awkwardly and I was touched by his concern.

"Yes, Christa gave me some out of worry that I would get raped and impregnated."

"Christa's a life saver!" He breathed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay no I didn't kill of Luke because I was disappointed in his death.

RandomFangirl: Tell me when you get a real account and I'll follow you! Don't give me credit for the Clem being drunk thing. It's an original and ther are most likely other writers who used something like that. I'm glad I've inspired you to write and tell me when it starts!

Kristal- Dynamite: to answer your questions:

do you like Ben?: Oh hell no! I hated Ben for a god awful long time. Now I still dislike him but he's tolerable. The only reason I didn't drop him from the bell tower was because nobody gets left behind, even if he is a dumbass.

If you had to ship any character with Ben, who would it be?: As much as I dislike Ben I always thought a relationship between him and Doug would have been adorable! I loved Doug (Even though I saved Carly) I found him so dorky and cute! And I really do believe he was hero material. He saved Carly and died for Ben (Determinant). I think he like Ben the same way he liked her.

* * *

><p>I woke up with Nick next to me. I looked over to him and he was still snoring. I always wake up before him. I smiled while looking at his sleeping form and I poked his face in an attempt to wake him up. He mumbled, so I know he's awake. I turned over so I was facing him. I placed a kiss on his nose and he still didn't get up. An idea sprouted in my mind and I grinned very evil like, "Nick!' I said, "I'm pregnant!"<p>

"WHAT!" That got his attention. I burst into laughter when he stood straight up.

"Morning!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Good god woman! Don't do that to me!" He breathed in deep and I laughed some more.

"But its so fun!" I scooted closer and snuggled closer to him. He took me into his arms and gave me a kiss.

"It's not 'fun' I nearly had a heart attack!"

"well don't worry that would be the baby's job!" He glanced down at my belly, "I'm joking!"

"I know it's just..." He ran a hand through his hair, "It's a weird thought, you know?"

"What is? Me being pregnant?" I thought about my belly being that big and killing walkers at the same time. "That is weird!"

"Not just you being pregnant, but you being pregnant with my kid," He stammered.

"Awwwww Nick!" I rubbed his back, "If I were to be pregnant with anyone's kid it would be yours!"

"Didn't we already cover that I would be a horrible dad?"

"No, we covered that you think you would, but really you'd be a great dad.'"

"No, I wouldn't"

silence.

"Will you tell me about your dad now?"

He let out a sigh, "I'll tell you a little bit. My dad was... abusive, I guess is the word he was an alcoholic too. He'd slap my mom around whenever she said something he didn't like."

"And what about you?" I asked.

"Couple times. Whenever I told him to leave mom alone or called him an asshole he'd get angry and hurt me. Mom usually stopped it though. When I was eighteen I took the first chance I got to move in with Luke. I soon regretted it, that's when Julie..." He stopped.

"Who's Julie?" I dared to ask.

"I think I'm done talking about this," I didn't press the subject.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah!" I greeted her and sat down by her.<p>

"Hey Clem."

"Are you feeling better about what happened the other day?"

She was quiet, "It's not the same. I know walkers are already dead, but that man had a life."

"It never should be that same."

"Have you killed people?"

"When I've had no other choice."

"Do you regret any of them?"

"I feel bad about all of them, but I don't regret them."

"why?"

"Sometimes," I began, "People make bad decisions. Sometimes, those decisions have horrible outcomes. That man decided to shoot at us, You decided to protect us."

"I think I understand." She said.

"Good!" I said, "Now lets learn about people!"

"Now?" she questioned

I nodded my head and told her everything. I started with Ben and his group and the St. Johns who came shortly after. I moved onto meeting Chuck and then Vernon and his group. I hesitated while telling her about running away and meeting the stranger. I told her about how I killed him to save Lee and that even though he was bad I felt horrible that I had to do it and that I even cried about it. I told her that sometimes it's impossible to know what the right thing to do is, that sometimes you just have to go with what seems right at the moment. She listened and asked questions. When she told me she thought she understood I nodded and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jane motioned for me to come over, "Thanks for saving Luke."<p>

"It was a scary situation!" I admitted.

"With all that noise you were making, I'm surprised the ground didn't shake."

I chuckled, "Every time I see him I keep expecting him to, just not be there."

"I feel the same."

Silence.

"You remind me of this other woman," I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Her name was Molly. She was part of this stupid group in Savanna called Crawford. It was strict, anyone who couldn't pull their own weight couldn't be in it, meaning children, elderly, sickened, thing like that."

"Yes?"

"Well her sister was diabetic and they found out. She says she doesn't know what happened to her but the assumption is she's dead. She lost a sister like you, She acted a lot like you, you guys even look and sound the same."

Jane looked at the ground, " Oh. I feel bad for her. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No, she decided to leave."

"Like me?" She said with a smile on her face.

"The only difference is that you came back." I tried to make her feel better. Her smile widened.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Clem."

* * *

><p>"Hey Clem," Kenny looked at me and started to fiddle around with another car part.<p>

"Hey Ken," I looked at the truck, "Any luck?"

"Not at all." He sighed.

"Do we even know where the keys are?"

"In the house."

Silence.

"Are you worried about Arvo?" I asked

"Why should I be?"

"Just, He and Mike get along fine and he seemed to like Bonnie so, maybe we should let him in the group."

"That's dangerous Clem."

"He was just in a bad situation. Remember when Mark showed up? We thought the same thing about him but he turned out to be fine."

"Arvo would just be another mouth to feed."

"He could help with the baby."

"I'm not letting him anywhere near AJ, And I'm not letting him tag along with us."

"Then let him go! He's no longer useful to us and now we're just letting him suffer!"

"So he can come back with more of his Russian friends? No."

"We killed everyone he had. I shot his walker sister right in front of him. Lets give him some food and a hand weapon then send him on his way!"

"I said no Clementine!"

"Maybe we should let the group decide! This isn't a choice that effect just you."

"He isn't going anywhere!"

" Okay lets say we keep him, he gets loose, he's pissed off, and her kills me or Sarah, or anybody else! Are you really ready for that?!"

"Leave it alone Clementine!"

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid!"

"You are a kid!"

"I haven't been a kid since I shot Lee!" He stopped.

"You shot Lee? Why didn't Christa or omid do it?"

"they got separated. Lee was at the end of his rope and asked me to shoot him, so I did."

"Clem I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't matter right now. Just, promise me you'll think about it?

he sighed, "Fine, I'll think about it"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" I walked up to Luke.<p>

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"You saving my ass. How did you remain so calm?"

I laughed, "I wasn't I was screaming at your body so loud I thought I scared it out of being dead."

he smiled, "I mean calm enough to do something. If that were me both you and Bonnie would be dead."

"I panicked and did what I thought I could."

"So, Bonnie just disappeared?"

"No, She was alive. She knocked on the ice and I had to make a choice. I chose you."

"How can you do that? How do you choose?"

"It's hard. very hard. I liked Bonnie, but in the end I was there for you." He stood up and hugged me. I hugged back. we stood there for any moments I tried to back up but he gripped me tighter

"Not yet!" he begged and I realized he was on the verge of tears. I immediately wrapped my arms around him again.

'Luke..." I suddenly felt bad.

"How did we get here Clem?!"

"I don't know, everything changed and now we're just here."

"Everyone's dead!"

"I'm not, Nicks not, and Sarah."

"I love you guys! Nicks been my best friend since grade school I don't know what I would do without him. Sarah's just so innocent but I can see that fading away, and you, you just, I love you Clem! I would have been honored to really be your brother!" I could feel silent tears soak my shirt.

"We love you too."

"I miss everyone."

"Me too." We just talked to each other until Luke's tears ended and when we stopped hugging I saw his eyes were red. I set my hand on his cheek and wiped away a falling tear.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay! It's official! I am working on developing a sequel to this! I suck at making OC's so if you would Like to review one I will give you all credit for it and I will ask before I make major decisions with the character. How this is going to work is that I'll finish this story, Write a Cluke story, and then I'll start the sequel for this with the OC's I've decided to use I will accept a total of... I want to say six, but I'm not quite sure yet. Sound good? Good! Thank you for your awesome reviews and enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>"Hi Hercules," I walked up to Mike who was kneeling in front of Arvo, "Hey... Arvo." I said awkwardly.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with Kenny?! He could have killed him!" Mike was angry.

"Leave Kenny alone," I set the bowl of water on the ground along with the piece of cloth, "Can I be alone with him?" Mike nodded and left. I put the cloth in the water and replaced Mike.

"What you doing?" Avro asked.

"I'm going to help. Don't worry I wont hurt you." I wringed the cloth and started to clean his bloody face, "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I'm sorry Kenny did this to you and that I shot her in front of you..." he looked down remembering his sister.

"I miss her."

"I miss people too."

silence.

"This may sting a bit," I warned and eyed the gash on the side of his forehead. He nodded and flinched when I put some of the hot water on it, "Sorry."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I don't think Kenny should have done this to you."

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing, in your shoes."

"About Bonnie." he muttered again, "I'm sorry."

"That wasn't your fault. It's no ones fault."

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"Kenny, Nick!" I excitedly called them over.<p>

"What Clem?" Kenny asked.

"I have this really fun idea!" I squealed.

"Which is?" Nick looked at me.

"Lets trade hats for the day!" they both looked at me weird, "Come on! I can have Nicks, Kenny can have mine, and Nick could have Kenny's! I want to see if anybody would notice!"

"Clementine have you been eating the mushrooms outside?" Kenny raised his eyes brow and I smacked his arm.

"No! I just think it would be fun" nick took his hat off and handed it to me. I took mine off and placed his on my head and handed Kenny mine, "Take care of it." he sighed and handed Nick his.

"This is a silly idea," He smiled.

"It'll be fun!" I giggled and looked around at us

* * *

><p>"Hey Clem, Can I ask you a question?" Sarah came up to me and I noticed she was stammering.<p>

"what is it Sarah?"

"How did you know that you liked Nick?" I grinned and hugged Sarah. I squealed very girl like.

"Who is it?" I felt warm inside knowing that Sarah had her first crush. She beamed red, "Is it Mike?" she made a face and I giggled, "Ok, not Mike."

"NO!"

"It's not Arvo is it?"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Okay not Arvo. What about Kenny." She looked shocked.

"He's old!" I laughed harder.

"Luke?" I asked and she beamed a bright red, "It's Luke isn't it?!"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Awwwww that's so cute!"

"It's not , 'cute" she gave me a glare.

"It's adorable."

silence

"Don't tell Luke!"

"Don't tell me what?" Luke walked in.

"We were just talking." I smiled

"What about?" Sarah gave me a warning look.

"Sarah thinks it's unfair that she's the only one who hasn't had a first kiss." Sarah looked at me and gleamed red.

he chuckled, "that's cute."

"That's why I suggested that you give her one."

"What? "

"Nothing big, just a little peck or something."

"Why me?"

"I think it would be creepy if Kenny did it, She barley knows Mike. You have been with her since the beginning and are a very good friend of hers. Come on, just a little one. Do you really want to risk her dying without a first kiss?"

"Okay," Luke shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Sarah gave a nervous giggle. Luke kneeled.

"Come here," He smiled at her shyness. She hesitantly stepped closer and Luke pressed a kiss at the edge of her mouth, "There!"

"Are you satisfied Sarah?" I looked at her and she quickly nodded. Luke laughed.

"Need me for anything else while I'm here?"

"No, I need to talk to Sarah about the kiss now!" He chuckled again and left.

Silence.

"I should kill you," Sarah looked like a strawberry.

"SO how was it?!"

"It was fine!"

"Fine? Give me details!"

"Well, like what?"

"How did his lips feel?"

"Smooth," She stuttered.

"Was it first kiss worthy?"

"Yes," She grinned, "Thanks Clem."

* * *

><p>"Turn the keys!" I did what Kenny said and the car roared to life. Everyone came out to talk.<p>

"You got it working!" Sarah praised Kenny.

"So where do we go?" Jane asked.

"To Wellington!" Kenny said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Luke joined in.

"We agreed two weeks for searching! it's only been one!" Kenny argued.

"I agree with Luke." Mike put in.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kenny eyed him.

"We should go back to Howe's" Jane reasoned.

"Carvers place?" Sarah asked, "No!"

"I was thinking more like Texas." Mike spoke again.

"Lets stay with the original plan and look for Wellington for one more week. If we don't find it we can travel around. Maybe we CAN stop at Texas for a bit." I suggested.

"I like that idea," Nick and Sarah agreed.

"Do you know how high that snow is going to get?!" Jane looked at me, "Up to our knees! There could be a walker right under us and we wouldn't even know it until it bit one of us."

"That's why we have a car," Kenny looked at her like she was dumb.

"We could stay on the road, the snow should be lower on it" Sarah said.

"The car could break down any minute," Luke looked at the truck.

"Lets just sleep on it! I don't feel like arguing!" I rubbed my arms.

* * *

><p>"Clem," Sarah shook me awake, "I hear noises outside." I yawned and stretched.<p>

"I'll check it out," I said tiredly and grabbed my gun, "If you hear anything bad wake up Kenny." She nodded and I stepped outside. I saw two figures by the truck. They were whispering to each other I pulled my gun out and took aim. one of the voices were familiar.

"Mike?" I asked and he turned around.

"Shit," he mumbled. the other figure turned around and drew a rifle on me. It was Arvo.

"what are you doing?" I asked as I eyed the bag of supplies.

"We're leaving"

"Not with the truck and supplies your not!" I said in a harsh tone.

"We need them"

I cocked the gun, "So do we."

"We have to get away from Kenny, clem please don't say anything."

"You're asking me to let you steal our stuff and our car! If we don't have that stuff we will die! Leave if you want but if you take anything I swear I will kill you!" I had no emotion in my voice," Now give me the bag and-" Before I could say anything I heard a gun go off and a pain in my shoulder.

* * *

><p>KENNY"S POV<p>

I heard the gunshot and rushed outside. I felt my skin go pale when I saw Clementine in a pool of her own blood, "NO!" I yelled and soon everyone was outside.

"CLEM!" Luke kneeled by her body.

"WHOA ASSHOLE!" Nick pointed his gun at Arvo and Mike when they tried to move, "Is Clem ok?" He asked but didn't take his eyes off of the two men.

"I have a pulse!" I declared and picked my adopted daughter up. I carried her back in the house and set her on the ground. Luke followed, "I need bandages!" I told him. He nodded and went to find some. I pushed on the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Lee...?" She asked and lifted her arm to touch me, "Lee?"

"No, It's be darlin," I pushed on the wound a little harder, "Stay with me, you're going to be okay."

"Here!" Luke handed me the bandages and took the place of my hands.

"Is she okay?" Sarah yelled at us.

"GET JANE!" The girl nodded and soon enough Jane was in here, "Wrap the bandages! I'm going to help Nick with Arvo and Mike. Jane took the pieces of cloth and I dashed outside.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT HER!" Nick yelled at them.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Mike defended.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I aimed my own gun at them! Mike reached for the bag I shot at him but missed and both him and Arvo escaped.

"WE HAVE WALKERS!" Sarah came and yelled out. Jane followed her and Luke came out with Clem in his arms. He handed her to Nick. We jumped in the car and I put the keys in. Thank god the car started and we drove off.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I update faster on the weekends because don't have school just to let you know I thought I wasn't clear the last time so:

**I would like to remind that I'm in need of OC's for a sequel to this. If you would be willing to let me use one I would give you all credit for the character and ask before making major decisions with the character I think I will accept six but there maybe more or less. either leave the character in the reviews or message me. It would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Clementine?" I heard Lee. I shot straight up and the first thing I noticed was we were in the RV. I was eight again.<p>

"Lee?" I asked.

"It was just a bad dream sweet pea." He smiled. _What? _This isn't like the dream I had with Bonnie. This was different. It seems so real, but I just know it's not, "Was it about Duck?" He asked.

I thought of what was going on during this event, "He's bit." I looked over to the little boy.

"We don't know how this works yet." Lee tried to reassure me, "It could be like a cold," I looked at him and remembered him telling me about his bite. My heart sank.

"It's not like a cold," I stated sadly.

"You're probably right.

Silence

"Lee?" I said his name again

"Yeah?"

I looked behind me and saw Lilly, "Why did Lilly, do that to Carly?"

"She was mad, Clem. Sometimes people do bad things when they're angry."

"Have you ever been that angry?" I looked at him and asked.

he nodded, "One time." I remembered when he told me about the man he killed, "People don't always make sense Clem. Sometimes you have to hurt someone else to protect the people you love." I nodded

"I know."

He stared at me, "What do you think? Should we have left her?"

I thought about it and shook my head, "No."

"I don't know if we did the right thing."

"How can you tell?" I felt childish, but I didn't care. Lee was in front of me alive and well... maybe... is this a dream?

"It's not like math Clem. Sometimes there just isn't a right answer."

"I hate math." _why did I say that? _Lee chuckled.

"Me too sweet pea."

Silence.

I looked at the man I once called my father figure. I looked at him and began to remember every little detail about him, "I'm scared Lee." I admitted out of fear that I would never see him again.

"What can I do to make it better?" He asked. My mind raced through the things I wanted him to say._Tell me that it will be okay. Tell me I don't have to hurt anyone. Tell me no one else is going to die._

" Say that you wont leave me." The words slipped out of my mouth. He gave me his good hearted smile.

"I would never do that." I began to cry. I know he will! I'm going to wake up and he's going to be gone again. I snuggled closer to him.

"Hush now, lets try to get some sleep,"

I swallowed, "Okay Lee."

"And Clem,"

"Yeah?"

he hesitated, "Thanks for keeping your hair short" I felt my hair and noticed it wasn't cut, "I love you, Clem"

* * *

><p>"She's awake!" I heard Sarah.<p>

"Oh thank god!" Kenny was driving the truck.

"You passed out from the shock!" Jane was holding AJ.

"Where's Nick and Luke?"

"We got separated," Kenny said, "But don't worry we told them to find us at Wellington."

I rubbed my head, "Nick?" I questioned, "Is he okay?"

"Last we saw he was," I felt worry begin to close in.

"He's with Luke?"

"yes, he's ok clem." Sarah looked at me.

"Well, lets get to wellington then!"

* * *

><p>"Kenny! Sarah!" I walked into the rest stop and they both were in there. The car we were in crashed and we were all separated.<p>

"Where's the kid?"

"Jane has him!"

"You left him with her?"

"I didn't _leave _him with her! I told her to go after we got stuck in the car." As soon as I said it Jane walked through the door... alone.

"Where is he?" When her eyes widened and she didn't give and answer Kenny immediately attacked. He pinned her torso to the wall and she tried to get away with her hands.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL A FUCKING CHILD!" Kenny yelled. I ran to his side and pulled his arm and Jane pushed him of her while he was distracted. Jane pushed both me and him down and she got on top of Kenny and started punching.

"STOP!" Sarah grabbed her arm and yanked her of Kenny. Kenny ran to Jane so she took her knife out and slashed his stomach.

"STOP!" I demanded, "WE"RE ALL THATS LEFT!" they ignored me and the fight escalated outside. I rushed in between them and pushed Kenny away, "YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS KENNY!" He once again ignored me and aggressively pushed me aside. I felt blood soak my clothes. Sarah helped me up. Kenny threw Jane and the broke the wooden sign. Jane grabbed him and forced his back on the wooden stake. Sarah got Jane off him, but Kenny stabbed Jane in the knee. Jane screamed in pain and backed up into Sarah. Kenny got on top of Jane trying to stab her in the chest and Sarah took her gun out and aimed at Kenny.

"NO!" I yelled and jumped on Sarah. She dropped the gun and I was on top if her. We both reached for he gun but it was out of our grasp, "SARAH STOP!

"HE"S GOING TO KILL HER CLEM!"

"NO!"

"CLEMENTINE WE HAVE TOO!"

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING HIM!" We both stopped reaching for it when we heard a groan. I turned around and saw Jane, dead. I got off Sarah and grabbed the gun. I turned and faced Kenny, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" I screamed at him.

"Clem I-"

"YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HER!"

"AJ's dead Clem, She-" He stopped talking when we heard a baby crying.

* * *

><p>Sarah cried tears of relief when we found AJ in a car. Kenny picked up the crying baby and cooed him. I took a breath, still not believing what happened, "Thank god." Kenny said.<p>

"Let's just go and, forget about this, as best we can." I said

"We should continue to wellington to find Luke and Nick." Sarah looked down.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. He looked at me, "Clem! Your wound reopened!"

"YEAH I WONDER HOW THAT HAPPEND!" I didn't mean to shout but I did. It reopened when he pushed me.

"I'm so sorry Clementine!" he reached out to touch me but I slapped his hand away, "Clem, I would never, ever hurt you! I was protecting you! And Sarah!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" I felt my eyes water, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Can we stop here for the night?" Sarah said when we saw a small store.<p>

"Yeah," Kenny said and opened the door. surprisingly the store was clear of walkers.

"Sarah and I are going to look for food." I stated.

"Be careful," He said but I ignored him. Sarah and I looked around. this looked like a dollar store of some kind, "We may just find hard candy bars here."

"Ok, How long are you going to be mad at Kenny?"

"I don't know."

"How long do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Please don't be mad for to long. Why did he attack Jane?"

I thought back to my dream of Lee, "He was angry Sarah. Sometimes people do bad things when they're angry."

"I never want to hurt anyone."

"Sometimes you have to hurt someone else in order to protect the people you love."

"I know, I just don't want to do it."

"Neither do I"


	21. Chapter 21

Well here we are. the last chapter. I'm sorry it's very short.

For those who wanted me to make a CLUKE the first chapter should be up. its titled, "When We Left" Just click my name to find it.

**Thank you for the OC's I still need more so please, put in some more!**

Clementine's hat: I like Kira! I already have an idea for her, but if you cam message me or something I want to ask a couple of questions and I don't want to spoil anything.

Person: I don't know how long I'll be accepting BUT if you have one PLEASE tell me.

Guest: Thank you for Anna Morays! I really like her and I think she will be a good character in the next one. If you have a name you would like for me to put her under so that you can have credit for her please tell me.

Now for the last time for this story Thank you for the kind reviews and continuous support. I still love to read reviews so if you read this like 3 months later still review!

* * *

><p>I stared at the sky as the sun came up. My hair was lazily done and the clothes Bonnie gave me were filthy, soaked with blood and covered in dirt. I didn't sleep well the day before and I'm pretty sure I had bags under my eyes. I rubbed my head. I feel so drained out. Every thing is just so complicated and it hurts to think about it.<p>

"Hey," I heard Kenny, "You're up early," I didn't respond. I didn't even shrug, "What's wrong?" Kenny stood next to me.

"I miss Nick," I said simply and without emotion.

"You love that boy, don't you?" He looked at me sympathetically. I felt my eyes begin to burn.

"I never told him, Kenny," My voice broke and tears escaped. I understand why Rebecca was so broken up while we were at Carvers. She cried, like how I am now, about not telling Alvin she loved him. I get it now.

"It's ok," He took me in his arms and I let him. Kenny may have killed Jane, but he was still Kenny. He shouldn't have done it, I may never forgive him for it, but he's still him.

"I thought something would happen to him if I did!" I admitted, "I didn't want to tell him and then watch him get killed!"

"I felt the same about Sarita for a long time. Eventually she told me and I realized that if I died tomorrow, I would want to hear her and Katjiaa say that to me one more time."

"But Nick doesn't know! I love him and I couldn't tell him!"

"It was clear both you and Nick loved each other."

"But I didn't say it! I didn't say it because it was true! I was afraid! He was with me, alive and breathing, and now he's just gone! Why didn't I just tell him?"

"It's okay Clemmy," He pressed a kiss to my head, "I'm sure he knows," I hope Kenny is right.

* * *

><p>"They were tired," I played narrator again, " They were all tired of loss and wanted it to end," I saw Sarah nod, "They were lost in their own minds as their heart shattered and they frantically tried to pick up the pieces."<p>

"Clem, you're kinda making me sad," Kenny commented.

"Lend me some glue?" Sarah mumbled.

"When they couldn't find the pieces that fit together they decided to make a new one with each others. When they were done they saw that the one they made was more beautiful then the one they already had."

"That's better," Kenny smiled at me.

"Yeah it is," Sarah smiled as well

* * *

><p>"When we get to Wellington, do you think they'll let us in?" Sarah asked<p>

"They have to!" Kenny really has his mind set on Wellington.

"What if they don't? We need to find Nick and Luke."

"Am I the only one who's noticed Luke has quite the knack for going missing?" I put in.

""He does, doesn't he?" Sarah looked at the sky.

"Wonder if he's always been like that," Kenny rubbed his arms.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" I looked at him.

"It's not that I dislike him, it's just that he's stupid."

"He's not stupid most the time."

"He doesn't think things through."

"Well neither do you, Kenny." I chuckled.

"Yes I do!" He defended.

"Really? I recall one time you ran up to and angry cannibal with a gun and ended up getting a bullet in the side."

silence.

"Yeah, fair point," He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey daddy, can we take a break?" I asked. Kenny looked at me weird and I thought about why it could have been. I realized that I called him, 'daddy' inside of, 'Kenny', "Shit!" I put my hand to my head, "Sorry Ken!"<p>

"No, you can call me dad if you want," He stammered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" I thought he would be angry.

"You are like a daughter to me Clem, It's okay"

Silence

"It's also ok if you call me your daughter," I mumbled and Kenny smiled.

"Well that was awkward," Sarah giggled.

* * *

><p>"Clementine," Kenny patted me and pointed out a shadow in the distance<p>

"Who do you think it is?"

"Just a person, lets go talk to him." I nodded and started to walk to it. I was halfway there when I recognized, "LUKE!" I rushed to him and hugged him hard he returned the hug, "where's Nick?" He pointed to the small house behind us and I didn't give him time to respond. I ran to that house as I possibly could I felt my heart pound and swell and my head was begging for this to be real. I opened the door and scanned the room for Nick.

"Clementi-" He was cut off when I hugged him. not the kind of hug I gave to Luke. This one sent us both to the ground.

"Nick!" I tightened my grip on him, "I love you! I love you so much and I want you to know!"

He chuckled, "I love you too Clem," He kissed me. He helped me up and he walked outside hand in hand.

"It's a good thing we found you." Kenny greeted.

"Wheres Jane?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Walkers!" I said a bit too quickly and I tried to avoid looking at Kenny, "I'm sorry Luke."

He sighed, "Where to then?"

"Wellington." Kenny said.

"We were at Wellington," Nick looked at him, "They're not letting anyone in. They're over capacitated."

Silence.

"Well come on then," Sarah said with a smile on her face. She started to walk. We all followed .

"Sarah, where are you going?" Luke asked.

She shrugged, "This way." I smiled. I've become so proud of Sarah, she will grow up to be something great. I looked around at our group. We're all that's left, But we're enough. I smiled despite knowing that there was no going back.


	22. GUESS WHAT!

HEY! IM BACK WITH NEWS! As you all should know, I have promised a sequel to this... Do I keep my promises? Umm, yes! It is titled,_** "From Here on Out"**_ and the first chapter should be up! Before you go there I would like to give one last thanks for this story.

_**Honorable mentions (Drumroll)**_

**Kristal-Dynamite**: Ommigosh! This girl is so amazing! She's super nice! I am really flattered that she likes my stories because shes an amazing writer! No joke! Go check her out like... right now! She's really good! Thank you for the support!

**PeanutFanGirl (Aka Randomfangirl):** This girl dudes, just, wow! She's so nice I think I just may explode! Her long reviews and thought out words really make me squeal like a school girl! They put huge smiles on my face and they inspire me to write more! For those who REALLY ship Click and just NEED to read another story, she just started one! She's good at writing and her Click is titled, "The Colors in Hell" Go check it out! its awesome!

**Clementines hat**: You know, you're pretty amazing! A lot of amazing people over here! Your reviews make me happy and I always feel so complimented when I read them! You're very nice and I hope that you're doing well!

**Raven Hunter155**: She's always reviewed and it made me super happy! She's been here since the beginning and the fact that she stayed is just awesome!

**Lady Mac13**: Thank you for the cool OC! I'm glad you have started writing! Keep up the awesome work!

I'm sorry for anyone I missed! In the end, you are all amazingly awesome and totally lovable! As I said, the first chapter of the sequel is out, Click on my name... or the thingy... you know how to do it! It is titled, "From Here on Out," I defiantly hope to see some familiar faces over there, and yeah! Stay awesome!


End file.
